No Rhyme, No Reason
by optimus prime 007
Summary: G1AUThe story of Prowl and Jazz as their lives briefly intersect over the years until they're finally stationed together.A strong friendship is forged, eventually leading to love.Request fic. Ch 14 A first look at a youngling Prowl from Ratchet's pov.
1. Chapter 1

This fic was inspired by a special request from DitzyMusicLover whose request was originally meant to be a one shot for Little Rascals. However, it took me several months to come up with an idea pertaining to the special request. And the idea couldn't be contained in a one shot. So since there have been no other requests for Little Rascals I've closed that fic. It's marked complete now and I won't be adding to it.

**Summary**: G1 Universe. On his first sabotage mission Jazz finds and rescues an abandoned sparkling mech, whose name ends up being Prowl. This chance meeting profoundly affects both mechs' lives sending them on their own separate journeys. As time passes, the two eventually end up coming back into each others lives to find friendship and love.

Cybertronian time references for the story

Astrosecond- 0.25 of a second

Nano-klick- one second

klick- one minute

Breem- one hour

Jour – one day (36 Breems)

Deca-Cycle – one week (10 Jours)

Orn – one month (50 Jours)

Vorn - one year (14 Orns)

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote comlink chatter. Please note that the names of the Autobots and eventual Decepticons mentioned in this story are **not** OCs I created. I got the characters from Volume One of 'More Than Meets the Eye' guide book.

* * *

**Jazz**

My circuits were trembling as I stood at attention. The mech behind the desk, Highjump, was my mentor and friend. He recruited me straight out of the academy, took me under his wing to train me for special operations, mainly sabotage and infiltration behind enemy lines. I've worked closely with him for almost two full vorns now. But he was also my commanding officer and he was fraggin scary when he was mad!

"I'm waiting for an explanation," he snapped.

"Sir, ya know Freeway and I don't get along. We were just havin' a disagreement is all."

"Pfft! Disagreement my aft! _**You**_ cheated!" Freeway growled with full contempt towards me.

"I didn't cheat, I improvised," I defended, holding back the smirk I wanted to flash for beating Freeway during the training exercise. Highjump was already angry enough as it was and I didn't want to make things worse. "It wasn't ma fault ya couldn't keep up wit' me."

"And you made me look like a fool in the process!"

"Ya did that to yarself!"

"You fragger!"

"Kiss ma aft!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Highjump roared, slamming his fist down on his desk as he got to his feet. Freeway and I both snapped back to attention. "I don't care about whatever animosity there is between the two of you. **Get over it**! You are both Autobots and you _**will**_ conduct yourselves accordingly or face the consequences." He paused returning to his seat. Then he pushed a comlink button on his desk. "Kick-off report to my office immediately please."

"_Acknowledge, Highjump. I'm on my way_," came the response over the intercom speaker.

I groaned inwardly. Kick-off meant one thing – brig time. Slag. There goes my night with the guys. Oh well, it could have been worse. The high grade will be there another time.

"I know one deca-cycle of monitor duty during the overnight shift will not teach you two to get along. However, I cannot let either of you go unpunished for fighting during a training exercise. Consider this your first warning - one night in the brig. The next time you are caught fighting it will be one deca-cycle in the brig and an official reprimand will be marked on your records. If you two are stupid enough to get caught a third time you're out of the Autobots for good. Both of you! Is that understood?"

Frag! It was worse!

"Understood, Sir!" Freeway and I said together.

My spark trembled. Being an Autobot was all I lived for. There was nothing else for me.

The door chimed suddenly sounded, making me flinch slightly. It opened a moment later and the bases chief of security entered.

"Kick-off, please escort these two to the brig for an overnight stay," Highjump ordered. "Separate cell blocks, no visitors whatsoever. I'll collect them in the morning"

"As you wish, Sir," Kick-off replied. "Let's move you two glitches."

I moved quickly as did Freeway. And it figures, the first mech who would have to see me under a security escort was by closest friend, Chase. I quickly shook my head before he opened his mouth questioned what was up.

"_You guys were fighting again?_" he questioned over a private comlink.

"_Yeah. Only this time Highjump means bus'ness. Two more times an' we get tossed from the Autobots._"

"_Primus!_"

'_Tell me 'bout it_," I sighed. "_Listen, I'm sorry 'bout tonight. I'll make it up to ya and the guys, promise._"

"_Don't worry about it. Just take it easy and I'll see you in the morning for some energon._"

"_I look forward to it._"

Maybe Chase could help me figure away to deal with Freeway. The mech just hated me. And to be honest, I wasn't too fond of him either. I wasn't sure if it was just my personality, because he doesn't get a long with Chase either, or if it was because he saw me as a threat as we were constantly competing in the same training exercises.

It wasn't like Freeway was a slacker. The mech was good at his skills and even taught me a few tricks during my first couple of orns on the base. My own ambition to be the best combined with the competitiveness between the other special ops mechs forced me to improve my skills during each new session. As a result I found myself doing things I never imagined I could do when I was a new recruit on the base.

What happened today…frag, I still don't know what really set Freeway off. It could have been the fact that I beat him and was showing off, which I've done on numerous occasions, or he was just being a fragger. Whatever the reason, he just suddenly jumped me at the end of the training exercise. Of course I wasn't going to back down from a fight and reacted accordingly. Our mistake was doing it right in front of Highjump.

"Jazz, you're here," Kick-off said, opening a cell door.

"Thanks," I mumbled, obediently entering my cell.

I didn't even look back. I just sat on the berth contemplating. One thing was certain, Freeway and I were gonna have a long talk tomorrow. No way was I going to let that fragger be the reason why I get booted from the Autobots!

However, about four breems into my punishment all my plans for tomorrow were put on hold when Highjump collected me. Three words, 'Come with me', and his tone made me keep my vocal processor on mute as he escorted me through the base. I was completely blown away when I realized he was taking me to the big mech's office!

Powertrain the Autobot base commander and a scary combination of intelligence and strength.

To say I was nervous while standing there before him was an understatement!

Not only was the boss there but also our second in command, Jackpot. Jackpot was a brilliant strategist and cunning warrior. I've rarely seen either of them except in passing. I was still a grunt, a lowly mech at the bottom of the food chain. Fodder for the enemy. A pawn. A peon. I was nothing compared to Powertrain, Jackpot, and even Highjump. Frag, Highjump was my idol!

"Are you sure about this?" Powertrain asked, his penetrating gaze landing upon Highjump who was standing beside me.

"He's ready, Commander," Highjump simply replied.

"Step forward, Jazz," Powertrain ordered, his optics dropping down to the datapad I just noticed was in his hand.

Jackpot however was watching my every move. Scrutinizing, analyzing me. I felt myself shrinking in my titanium armor. Swallowing hard, my spark trembled as I moved forward two timid steps. I spared a quick glance to my mentor. He nodded with a smile for me to move closer. I took another bigger step, straightening up to my full height.

Might as well be a mech about it.

"I see you have an excellent record while on my base," Powertrain spoke looking up at me. "You show courage and resourcefulness during combat. You seem like a rather a friendly mech, always laughing and joking when off duty with your friends. Quite the prankster too from what I've gathered via rumors and hearsay. Although, Kick-off has yet to find evidence that you're the culprit."

I noticeably cringed which made him laugh.

"Relax, Jazz," he smiled. "Such incidents can potentially be good for morale so long as they don't interfere with anyone's duty or cause irreparable harm to a mechanism under my command. However, I must order you to stop the pranks. You are an Autobot on _**my**_ base and I expect you to act accordingly. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Sir," I responded, standing rigidly.

"Highjump as pointed out on numerous occasions that you've been able to leave no trace evidence of these pranks back to yourself. I must admit speaks of your skills," Powertrain continued. "You're well on your way to becoming an excellent special ops mech."

"And you both thought I was out of my processor bringing in a fresh recruit straight from the academy to the base," Highjump chuckled.

"Jazz is still young and has much to learn, Highjump. But I do see the potential."

"Plus, he still has yet to prove himself in the field as an operative," Jackpot pointed out. "And there is the altercation with Freeway that still needs to be addressed."

"We all must start somewhere. And competition brings out the best and the worst in mechs sometimes," Powertrain remarked. "I need the mechs under my command to be at their best. And at times, I need them to be pushed past their limits. It's what separates the mechlings from the mechs in this army. However Jazz, if you and Freeway do not come to some sort of truce I will abide by Highjump's judgment on the matter."

"I was thinkin' 'bout how to accomplish that while in ma cell, Sir," I said.

"Good, we need mechs like you and Freeway," Powertrain said with a note of sadness in his voice. "Highjump, you have my authority to brief Jazz on his mission."

My optics widened. My…mission?

"Thank you, Commander. You won't be disappointed," Highjump said, patting me on the shoulder.

Did Powertrain say _**my**_ mission?!

"I hope that is the case. Dismissed."

With a tug on my shoulder, Highjump and I made our way to the door.

"Oh and Jazz," Powertrain called. I turned back. "Good luck soldier."

"May Primus watch over you," Jackpot added.

"Thank ya, Sirs," I saluted and then eagerly followed Highjump to his office a short ways down the hall.

Kick-off was waiting outside the door as we arrived.

"Congratulations," he smiled at me as we entered my mentor's office. "Was wondering when the old fragger here would let his favorite protégé out from his shadow."

"Yeah right," I chuckled. "I've never been treated different from the other special ops mechs. I strived hard to earn my place just like they have."

"And you have," Highjump smiled proudly. "I admit when I recruited you two vorns ago it was personal. I saw a lot of myself in you. Only you had more potential than I ever did. I simply wanted you to have a better start than I had. And to be honest, you've exceeded my expectations. And that's one of the factors that made me select you for this mission."

I blinked, surprised by such high praise from my commander.

"What about Freeway, Sir? He's more experienced than I am," I said, even though I was thrilled to be getting my first mission before him. "He's actually been in the field."

"True but he doesn't have your _improvisational_ skills. We _**need**_ this mission to be a success and you're our best option."

I refrained from smiling. This was what I've worked my aft for the past two vorns. I wasn't about to frag it up.

"What do you need me to do, Sir?" I asked, getting down to business.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those reading and for those who've reviews. :)

I forgot to mention that the first few chapters or so will be all from Jazz's POV. This isn't going to be a quick fic. So I'm taking my time with character development. This way you get to see the kind of _young_ mech Jazz is compared to the seasoned mech we know him to be. My goal is to show his progression over the course of time. And the same will be said of Prowl once he's introduced into the story.

* * *

**Jazz**

"Try not to be too happy, Jazz," Chase smirked as I inspected the necessary equipment I was taking with me for this mission.

"I can't help it," I beamed. "This is what every special ops mech lives for – a solo mission, deep behind enemy lines."

"Just take care of your self out there," he seriously said. "You won't have backup; no one to keep an optic on you."

"I'll be fine," I said, subspacing my equipment. "Highjump an' Kick-off gave me the low down on ma mission. An' Highjump believes I'm ready for this. I _**know**_ I'm ready for it."

"Jazz!"

I looked up to see Brawn in the doorway beckoning me over. Right on time too.

"Be right back, Chase," I said and then hurried to the demolitionist.

"Here you go Jazz," Brawn spoke softly so Chase couldn't hear, handing me the explosive device with a timer attached.

"Wow, it's so small," I commented holding it in the palm of my hand.

"It may be small, but it will blow the aft end off a Decepticon space cruiser. I guarantee it! Just make sure _**your**_ aft is far away before it blows."

"Oh don't worry. Ma cute lil aft will be well on its way back to base," I smirked subspacing the device.

"Young bots, can't live with them, can't turn them in to spare parts," Brawn grunted, obviously unimpressed by my confidence.

"That cut me deep, Brawn," I smiled even though I grabbed my chest plate like it hurt.

"Fragger," he growled then marched off.

I giggled and headed back to Chase and to collect the last of my equipment.

"Jazz…"

"Chase, I'll be…whoa!"

Chase suddenly yanked me close, planting his lips on mine. My optics widened as far as they could go as I was so not expecting that. Then he backed away as abruptly as he had pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, turning his face away from me. "I just…I don't know what came over me. I hadn't planned on doing that."

"…"

Frag. I didn't know what to say as an uncomfortable silence fell between us. I was still in shock at what had just happened. Chase still couldn't look at me and seemed a little embarrassed. Chase and embarrassed where two words I never thought I'd use in the same sentence!

He and I were a lot a like. Outgoing. Adventurous. Loves to talk as much as I do. He's as impulsive as me too. Even a quick thinker when we're joking around or on the battle field. And now…this.

"I didn't know that I could shock you into being so quiet, Jazz," he half smiled, glancing at me.

"Ma processor is still processin' what just happened," I finally said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Those were obviously the wrong choice of words as he suddenly had a hurt expression on his face plates.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said, turning to leave.

"Chase, wait," I called, grabbing hold of his arm, making him stop.

"I can't help how I feel about you Jazz," he said, keeping his face away from me. "I lo…I really like you. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kind of did. And I couldn't let you go on this mission without you knowing that."

"How…how long have you felt his way?"

Chase turned and smiled, "About six orns after I first met you. We were friends from the moment we met. But this one jour the guys and us were all talking about what we'd be doing if we didn't have to worry about the Decepticons."

"I rememba, ya all laughed at me when I said I wanted to sing," I snorted.

"Not all of us laughed," he responded, gazing at me. Warmth with a hint of desire filled his optics. An emotion I'd never seen from anyone looking at me. "I've heard you sing once. You were in your quarters taking a shower. I didn't know and your door was locked. So I marched right in like I normally did. What I heard…well it was beautiful. You sounded like a seraph."

Now I was the one embarrassed as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Only my mother ever told me that I sounded like a seraph when I sang for her.

"Why didn't ya say anything sooner?" I gently asked.

"Because you're so young and you like interfacing with different partners. I was that age too once and enjoyed the freedom of picking and choosing a different berthmate for a night here and there."

"I do like variety an' tryin' new things," I smirked.

"As do I," he smiled and then turned serious. "I think the main reason I kept quiet was because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I value that more than anything. However, I realize I may have just fragged that up."

"Ya didn't frag things up. Yar still ma best friend. You've jus' given me a lot ta think 'bout is all." My internal chronometer beeped at me, reminding me it was time to go. I sighed, stepping forward, putting a hand on Chase's shoulder. "It's time. Chase, yar still ma friend. Don't doubt that. I promise ya that I will think 'bout this development and we'll talk 'bout it when I get back."

He slowly nodded.

"I'll see ya in a deca-cycle."

"May Primus watch over you and keep you safe my friend," he sincerely smiled. "It's going to be an interesting week once Freeway realizes you got sent on a mission he's been dying for."

"Ya don't even know what ma mission is!" I laughed.

"I don't need to know. I just know when the details of a special operation are top secret and come from Powertrain's office that it's big. By tomorrow, the base will know _**you**_ got it and Freeway didn't."

"Yar right. Well, ya'll have to give me the scoop on that when I get back! Now I'd better go. Highjump's waitin' for me. I'll see ya when I get back."

"Just make sure you come back," he seriously said.

I nodded and then quickly made my way to the base entrance. My mentor smiled when he saw me approaching.

"You look like a mech with a lot on his processor," he smirked.

"That's the way I feel at the moment, Sir."

"I see," he said, assessing me. "Chase finally told you how he felt about you?"

My mouth fell open, making Highjump laugh.

"I'm head of special operations, Jazz. I didn't get to this position by being blind to all around me. If you ever want to be where I am one jour then you have to pay attention to everything. Being patient and most of all observant are two critical characteristics of a well trained special ops agent. You are abundantly patient to the point of being an aggravating pain in the aft to some mechs. And being observant of everything, especially the mechs on the base just comes naturally after being in the field as long as I have."

"I see I still have a lot to learn," I said feeling so small and insignificant next to Highjump.

"But you _**will**_ learn," he smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "Transform and let's move out."

I did as he ordered and took up my position behind him as he led me through the streets of the city. Most of the trip was quiet. It was still the dead of night and the city itself seemed to be recharging. I didn't like the silence. It was unsettling to my spark. And for the first time in a long time I truly felt nervous.

"_Praxus is a beautiful city_," Highjump suddenly sighed over our comlinks as we reached the outskirts of the city and sped down a derelict road that head further away from the city.

"_Yes it is, Sir._"

"_I'm going to be blunt Jazz. It is impetrative that you succeed in this mission. Destroying that energy supply will stop the Decepticons' attack on Praxus._"

"_Ya really think they'll attack the city?_"

"_We've received numerous reports that Megatron is gathering his forces together for just that. Sentinel Prime would rather we sabotage their base of operations by crippling their energy supply_."

"_Right, coz if we sent in full regiment it'd mean civil war_," I added.

"_The war is inevitable. We're just hoping to delay it in the hopes of fortifying our forces around the major metropolises_."

"_Hang on! If this mission is so vital, why aren't ya doin' it or one of Sentinel Prime's elite operatives?!_"

"_Because most of Prime's key operatives are already deep undercover, we're the closet base, and at this point…my skills are too valuable to lose._"

"_So yar tellin' me I'm expendable!_" I snapped, screeching to a halt. Once stopped, I transformed reeling. Highjump quickly did the same thing and came down on me.

"Don't act so surprised! You knew the risks when you agreed to be in special ops! Every mission for us has a high fatality rate. And I wouldn't be sending in my best operative if I thought you weren't going to make it out alive."

I blinked at him…stunned.

"Yes, Jazz, you heard me correctly. Not one mech on that base has your improvisational skills. That's what makes you good despite your lack of experience in the field. And the scary part is you're only going to get better."

I took a step back, taking in what he told me. I was still stunned to receive such high praise. At the same time it only added more pressure. Before I could frag up and chalk it up as a learning experience. Now, I was _**expected**_ to perform well.

"I'll try my best to…exceed your expectations of me, Sir," I smirked.

Now he was laughing.

"That's exactly why I know you'll go far in the ranks. You're borderline cockiness will help you survive out there my young friend. Don't lose it. Let's hurry. Staying in one spot for too long out here invites trouble."

And like that we transformed and sped off once again. It took a full breem to reach the rendezvous point before we stopped and transformed.

"From this point on you're on your own. There's still three breems of darkness left. Make good use of it. Maintain radio silence at all times. The 'Cons monitor all electrical frequencies in this area. Remember what Kick-off told you of the Decepticon's defense grid. Trust his judgment but also be observant and prepared for the unexpected. Don't get caught. You're on your own if you do."

"I understand, Sir."

Highjump moved closer and rested a hand on my shoulder. Then he smiled.

"I would tell you to remember your training but that'd be like me lubricating into the wind. No good would come of it."

"No, I don't suppose it would, Sir," I chuckled.

"Be your self Jazz. You have an innate style that's all your own. I didn't teach you that nor is it something that could be taught."

"Thanks you, Sir."

"Good luck. You will be in my prayers to Primus. I'll see you here in one deca-cycle. Till all are one."

"Till all are one," I said, fist over my chest as I bowed my head to him.

If he stayed to watch me as I left I didn't know. My focus was on my mission now. Nothing else mattered. I couldn't let Highjump down. I couldn't let my fellow Autobots down. And I had to get back to Chase. We had some serious talking to do. Nothing was going to get in my way, preventing me from completing this mission and returning back to base. Nothing.

However, fate had plans for me this jour. I had no idea that in that moment, as I ran across the terrain hiding in shadows during the final breems before dawn, somewhere up ahead of me, Primus would challenge me in a way I could never have possibly imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I want to extend my thanks to all those reading. This is a chapter I'm sure most of you will enjoy. I hope. Hehe. Anyways, it is a few days into Jazz's mission now. Let's see how he's doing.

* * *

**Jazz**

After three jours of traveling at night and recharging during the day I had penetrated deep into Decepticon territory. I was one jour ahead of schedule with less than a jour's travel to the Decepticon base. I noticed with each travel parsec the chance of being discovered escalated as I had to elude more patrols with the closer I got to my destination.

Thankfully the ruins of the demolished towns, long since deserted, between Praxus and the base provided me with ample hiding places. At the moment, I was taking advantage of the basement of what used to be medical facility. There was still a couple of more breems of darkness I could have used but I felt that I should be cautious since I was so close to my objective. Too much was at stake with this mission to be brash and take unnecessary risks.

There was a huge advantage to being deep below ground level. It enabled me to not have to power down my systems so I could recharge properly. I'd also be able to light up a small area to do some reading and perhaps relax, ever so slightly. While I couldn't detect any movement from above, I did set up a few electronic booby traps to alert me of potential threats heading in my direction.

Confident I'd be safe here I turned the light off and started to settle down for recharge. Only just before I deactivated my optics, my audio receptors picked up a faint rustling sound from inside the room large room.

At first I thought I was imagining things. I listened intently for a few klicks. Nothing. Chalking it up to debris settling I relaxed back down in the darkness and turned my optics off.

The sound happened again. I reactivated my optics dimly, relying on my visor to see for me. Lying as still as possible, I pulled my blaster out of subspace and listened. It sounded again mere moments later.

Some thing was definitely in the room with me. Far right side if my audio receptors triangulated the position properly, which they always do. Patience was key now. I waited for the rustling noise to occur again. When it did, I quickly, but silently rolled over to get my feet beneath me.

Staying crouched low, weapon aimed, I tracked the rustling sound as it slowly moved. I didn't dare make a sound as I advanced towards it, wanting to surprise the intruder and thus take care of them quickly. This mechanism was obviously stealthy as he or she made it past all my traps.

However, all my special ops training never prepared me for what I was about to see as I got even closer to the rustling sound. As I squatted, listening, my optics were focused on a disheveled stack of medical berths in one corner of the room. The sound was definitely emanating from there, I'd bet my spark on it.

From a dark opening at the bottom of the pile of berths a small face suddenly appeared, startling me. I jerked back, barely managing to not fire my blaster. I growled to myself for my stupidity. My blaster would have attracted attention, even down here! Slaghead!

Quickly subspacing my blaster, I retrieved a light instead. I'd only gotten a brief glimse but I recognized it was a sparkling! Of all places why the frag is a sparkling here?

"It's ok li'l one, ya can come out," I said, daring to shine the light into the opening. Two dimly lit round cobalt orbs blinked rapidly when the light hit them. "Sorry, I'll shine the light else were 'til ya get used to it."

The sparkling didn't react as I expected. The optics disappeared from my view and I heard scurrying behind the medical berths as it made a hasty retreat. In all good conscience I couldn't leave it to go unattended. So quickly and quietly, I moved all the berths out of the way, one at a time. At the same time I talked quietly, calmly to it, keeping my voice steady and kind.

"Primus Almighty," I gasped, when I removed the last medical berth and revealed a small alcove.

It was definitely fabricated using whatever debris was down here and hidden to make sure it appeared like part of the ruins. Also, it appeared as if the sparkling had been here for some time. Too long. Its supply of energon was used up, the thermal blanket was filthy, and the sparkling itself, although huddled and trembling in the corner, was scuffed up and its energy levels were extremely low.

"I guess no one came back for ya," I sighed, remembering hearing about reports of some of our patrols finding abandoned sparklings in and around the outskirts of the Decepticon territory, some alive, some dead.

It was believed that the sparklings were abandoned by their femme creators who'd been held captive by the Decepticons and used as breeders. They didn't want the sparkling but weren't cruel enough to kill it. In my opinion, abandoning a sparkling was equally cruel.

"Do ya know it's not polite to go prowlin' aroun', startlin' saboteurs?"

The sparkling blinked up at me and shuddered, curling up into a tiny ball to protect itself.

"I'm not mad at ya. I'm here to help ya," I smiled, kneeling down.

With slow movements and gentle clicking noises I moved close enough to the sparkling to be able to pick it up. Poor little thing kept trying or press itself further into the wall with no other way to go. I made sure to keep my tone soft. I even retracted my visor so the little thing could see my optics. Mother told me it was important for sparklings to see your optics in order to gain their trust.

"Shh, I'm not gonna hurt ya," I cooed, cradling the little body close to my chest.

Another trick my mother taught me was that sparklings loved being near a calm spark, even if it wasn't their creators. Their tiny bodies were sensitive to a spark's energy frequencies. Being close to one helped to settle them down when they're anxious or scared. From the way this little one was shaking, it was terrified!

It took several long klicks of cooing, warbling, and clicking to get the little mechanism to stop shaking. But it was worth it to feel the tiny warm body relax ever so slightly in my arms.

"Are ya hungry?" I asked, settling down back with my small camp. "Of course ya are. Let me see if I rememba how to make sparkling energon from regular energon."

The sparkling clicked quizzically making me smile. That was a good sign that my voice or spark was helping it relax.

"Don't worry li'l one," I remarked, setting the sparkling comfortably in one arm while I pulled out my own special blend of nutrients I like to add to my energon. It basically made a small amount of energon go a long way, perfect for these kinds of missions. "My mother taught me a few things 'bout sparklings. Yup, that's right. My mother knows a lot 'bout sparklings. She works with them every day. She…oh slag! Oops! Ya didn't hear that. Here, sit there and don't move. Sorry, I'm a little out of practice."

With both hands free, and one optic on the sparkling who was intently watching what I was doing, I was able to make the energon mixture without spilling any of it. Before I handed it over I tasted it just to make sure. Then one last trick my mother taught me, I made a straw out of some spare tubing and inserted it into the canister.

"Here you go," I smiled, holding the small canister in front of the sparkling with one hand, while using my other hand to put the straw in its mouth. To my surprise the sparkling was coordinated enough to take the canister and hold it. It instantly sucked down the energon fast. I gently pulled the drink away. "Slow down. I don't want ya to get an upset tank."

Big tears were slow to form in its optics and its bottom lip trembled so much that it just about made my spark break.

"I'm sorry li'l one. I'm only lookin' out for yur best interests here," I cooed, placing the sparkling on my lap. Soft sniffles sounded and hiccup sounded. Oh Primus, I thought I was about to cry! "Here, I'm goin' to hold it but I want ya to drink slowly."

Thankfully it seemed to understand and sucked slowly on the straw but it big round optics watched me closely as if anticipating I'd take the drink away. I didn't want to take the drink away again unless I really had to.

"Yur doin' good," I praised, smiling at how cute it was drinking its energon with is hands curled up into little fists held tight against its chest. I even chuckled when I heard the canister was finally drained. At least it didn't protest when I took it away that time. "That better now?"

I heard a soft burp as a response that made me chuckled.

"Ya must be a mech," I smirked. "Never heard a femme sparkling do that. Shall we find out? I have a cleanin' rag I could use to get that filth off ya and see what I'm dealin' with."

Out of habit, I started humming a random song as I started cleaning the sparkling, tending to a much needed waste dump and carefully checking to see if it was a mech or femme. My spark ached to think that a mother had to abandon her sparkling in such a manner. She or perhaps he, if it was the father, obviously was coming back. But from the amount of waste and filth on the little mech all did not work as planned for the creator or caretaker.

It took me half a breem to complete clean the sparkling mech from head to two little peds. His armor was all white armor with black trim on its chest, black forearms and lower legs down to its feet. On it's back…two tiny black and white protrusions. I didn't notice them before with so much filth on him.

"Well, aren't ya the lucky little mech," I smiled. "Yur growing wings. My guess is yur gonna have some might fine lookin' doorwings once yur mature. Can you move them?"

The little mech warbled questioningly.

I frowned, noticing how slack there were on the sparkling's back. Even though they were probably jours or even possibly a couple of deca-cycles old in development, if they weren't stimulated properly he wouldn't know he had them and thus wouldn't use them, making them useless as he grew older.

"Please Primus, let them be ok," I whispered and then began softly stroking the winglets with my fingers tips.

To my relief the sparkling started purring and fluttering the tiny appendages.

"You like that?"

He smiled as his optics shuttered lazily.

"Hm, what have we here?" I said, looking closer at his forehead.

Two little red nubs appeared to be growing on his forehead. From what my mother told me, a sparkling's chevron starts growing at about one vorn. Same with the winglets. Flyers were born with winglets. Ground mechanisms grew theirs at a later date.

To verify, I placed the sparkling on his feet to see if he could walk and how well. His legs trembled but from lack of energy but he looked sturdy on them. No swaying or immediately sitting down, which most sparklings do if they're not ready to walk yet. So he was at least on vorn old. This also means he should have a limited vocabulary.

"Can ya talk? My name's Jazz," I said pointing to myself. Then I pointed to him, touch his chest. "Yur name is…"

The sparkling blinked at me. So I repeated my name, trying to get him to say his. Still nothing. He'd just watch my finger go back and forth between him and me. He didn't even make a little beep as he climbed onto my lap and stared up at me.

"No luck," I sighed. "How 'bout I just call ya Prowler for now since ya like prowlin' around in the dark. Ya like that?"

He yawned wide as his optic covers slowly closed. I smiled sadly, watching the sparkling fall into recharge. Ever so gently, I shifted him up more on my chest so I could lay down.

I was stuck with a dilemma.

My processor echoed with the words from Highjump. I still had an important mission to complete. So much was at stake. So many mechs were relying on me. I couldn't let them down. I couldn't!

Yet, how could I go on now? If I left him here to complete my mission I was no worse than those who'd left him before. What kind of mech does that make me?

All life was precious to me. That's why I became an Autobot. An Autobot's roll was to protect such innocent mechanisms just like this little sparkling.

With a heavy sigh, my optics locked once again on the sparkling watching as he recharged deeply, comfortably. Of course, looking at him only amplified my feelings and my dilemma. One hand was clinging tightly to my armor as he knew I might have to leave him behind to complete my mission.

"What am I going to do with you li'l Prowler?" I asked, tenderly caressing his helm.

* * *

Yes, that's right! He's met his future sparkmate. Only Jazz doesn't know it yet. Up next we'll find out what Jazz decides. His decision will decide li'l prowler's fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to all of you reading and reviewing. Your thoughts are much appreciated. And thanks to those who've favorited the story.

Here's another chapter with Jazz. He makes his decision on what to do with the sparkling.

* * *

**Jazz**

An alarm sounded, alerting me and instantly waking me from recharged. It was from one of my sensor traps! I had company. Instinctively, I reached for the sparkling so he wouldn't fall as I got up. Only to my surprise he was gone! After a quick scan I found that he wasn't even in the room!

Spark racing, I quickly left the room to take care of the 'Con so I could return to find that sparkling. Primus! I can't believe I lost him! My mother would tear me a new aft if she found out her son lost a sparkling! Hopefully, the 'Con didn't find him!

Panicked though I was, I was still in control enough to be quiet and slow down as I got closer to the sensor trap. Weapon ready, optics focused, I slowly looked around the corner.

"Primus Almighty!" I exhaled in relief when I saw the intruder was not an intruder but was the sparkling. "Ya 'bout gave me a spark attack!"

He warbled excitedly, holding up the sensor device for me to see. To my surprise the sparkling smiled brightly at me, big blue optics twinkling with pride at what he found. He even held it up for me to take. Now how could I be mad at that face?

"Ya did good," I smiled warmly, lifting him up to my chest. "Now, come on li'l one. Let's get somethin' to eat."

Little white hands instantly clutched on to me. The soft purr of content that sounded cut deep right into my guilt ridden spark. I knew what I had to do. It was too dangerous for him to go with me on this mission. Much too dangerous. I was going to have to leave him behind, use every skill and technique I learned to not get caught during this mission, and retrieve him on my way back.

I just _**couldn't**_ take him with me.

An inquisitive beep suddenly sounded as a tiny hand touched my face. Those intense cobalt orbs gazed at me as if trying to see into my very spark. Or at least, that's what it felt like as he looked at me. No matter how hard I tried the guilt would not go away.

"Ya know yur rather adorable making that face," I smiled. His face lit up at the attention. Typical sparkling. Even the two tiny red nubs on his forehead seemed brighter indicating he was happy. "Sit there while I make yur energon."

With a grunt, he landed on his aft after I set him on his peds. But he obeyed my command and sat where I told him. Again, my spark ached. He was still so hungry from the way he intently watched every move I made in making his energon. When I was done, two hands were eager to grab hold of the canister.

"Rememba to drink slowly now li'l prowler," I smiled as his little mouth hungrily latched onto the straw. Still not understanding he took a big drink too fast. He let out a startled choke and broke into crying. I quickly rubbed his back. "See. I told ya, drink it slowly. Ok. Try it again."

This time he slowly suckled down his energon ration. I quickly took advantage of this time and prepared rations for three days. That should be enough. I hope. However, three days seemed so long. I had to figure out a way to get back here as sooner. But how?

A soft burp sounded pulling me from my thoughts. When I looked down I saw the sparkling smiling up at me. Maybe I…

"Don't even go there, Jazz!" I told myself receiving a curious beep from the sparkling. "Just thinkin' out loud. Time for yur nap li'l one."

Frag, I feel like a piece of slag. But it was the only way. Let him fall asleep and then put him back into the little alcove. Yes, I convinced myself that it was the only way to leave him. Because if he was awake and I tried to leave…well I knew I'd be weak. I'd crack and given in. Only I can't afford to be weak right now. I had an important mission to complete.

"That's a good li'l prowler," I cooed as he yawned, curling up at my side. "May Primus watch over ya and grant me the speed to complete ma mission quickly."

In just a few klicks the little mech was in deep recharge. I had to move quickly if I wanted to head out just after dusk. First I cleaned out the alcove so he wouldn't have to endure three days of crawling around in waste. Then I reinforced the sides of it so he couldn't squeeze out that way. Once I was satisfied I placed the energon rations inside and then carefully put the sparkling within the alcove.

I left a light on for him near the energon rations. I doubt any 'Con would come down here and see the light through the barrier. He was a quiet sparkling too so he'd probably go undiscovered as before. At least, I was hoping he would until I returned for him.

"I'm so sorry li'l one," I whispered and grabbed the first medical berth to barricade the alcove's entrance.

I made sure it was solidly secured before turning to grab another berth. When I turned back I was confronted by the most spark wrenching face I'd ever seen in my entire life. He was awake and looking up at me with a mixture of fear and hurt in his big round blue orbs. If that wasn't bad enough, his bottom lip started to tremble as tears filled his optics.

"It has to be this way. I can't take ya with me!" I said, trying to reason with him.

I don't know what I was thinking. You can't reason with a sparkling! That was mother's first lesson to me! This little one was no different as he wailed loudly.

"Shh!" I exclaimed, covering his mouth.

It only made things worse…for us both. His small form shook and trembled in my arms as he continued to cry. And the guilt in my spark was too overwhelming to ignore. It was breaking my spark too much. I knew I couldn't leave him behind. I just couldn't.

"Frag! I'm so sorry!" I cooed, holding him close, rocking back and forth. His little form hiccupped and trembled. Tiny hands latched on to me and gripped me hard. I knew he wasn't going to let go so easily. I didn't blame him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't put ya in there. I promise. I swear on ma spark."

I pulled back so I could see his face and make optic contact with him.

"I swear I'm not goin' to leave ya behind. I swear it on ma mother's good name."

He continued to cry. I didn't blame him. I'd cry too if I was abandoned, left to fend for myself on to be deserted once again.

"Shh, I'm sorry, prowler," I cooed, kissing his forehead, and starting humming.

I hummed lullaby after lullaby for as long as it took to get him to stop crying. A full breem later, only out of sheer exhaustion, he fell back into recharge as he kept crying. I didn't put him down. I promised. I never break my promises.

A few klicks later he woke with a startled look on his face. Then he whimpered while clinging to me before he fell back into recharge. For another breem he continued to wake and check to see if I was still there before recharging. Until finally, he recharged for six straight breems without waking.

I knew I wasted this jour. But I wasn't going to risk harming the little one's psyche any more by leaving him behind. No way. But I knew I also couldn't abandon my mission. Since I was ordered to keep radio silence I couldn't call for help. Not that I'd get help for this mission. It was top secret and I was too far behind enemy lines to send help to.

"Like Highjump said, I just need to be maself. So I need to improvise," I smiled down at the sparkling as he drank his energon. "I'm good at that. I'm very good at that, li'l prowler."

The little mech didn't smile at me like he did before. In fact, if I had to guess from the scowl that was on his face, he was mad at me. I was fine with that. I deserved it. Besides, I had time to regain his trust. In fact, I was determined to be his friend.

"I promise to make things right between us," I said to him. "I promise."

* * *

Up next: We'll change POVs and find out just who abandoned the little sparkling and why.


	5. Chapter 5

Whew! I finished it just in time! I hope you like it! I wish everyone a Happy Turkey Day! For those outside the States, Happy Thursday! Lol

So at last, another POV! Prowl's daddy! O.O

* * *

**A Worried Father**

We'd been gone far too long. Much longer than I felt comfortable with. But neither of us could risk disobeying Megatron's orders. To do so meant death and we couldn't help my son that way.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" my sparkmate asked for the fourth time.

"He's strong and smart, he'll be ok," I told her, squeezing her hand gently as we made our way into the ruins of the medical facility.

It was the hardest jour of my life when I placed my recharging son in hiding. But there was no other way to protect him, no other way to save him. Megatron had decreed that all sparklings born with blue or golden optics be terminated immediately.

My son was born with blue optics, quite common even if the creators had red or golden optics.

The CMO who delivered him was a close friend of mine. He'd known that my sparkmate and I were trying to have a sparkling for a long time. Understanding our plight he faked the sparkling's death and in accordance to our traditions gave us the body to do a proper burial ceremony. Megatron wouldn't go against certain traditions.

We hid our sparkling in our quarters for as long as we dared. Tensions were strained. Megatron discovered that our base CMO was allowing sparklings with blue optics to leave and killed him for being a sympathizer. I knew it was time.

And so my love and I had secretly left the base that evening and hid our son. It was my hope to find someone to take him in and protect him. A task that was more difficult than I first realized. The majority of those under Megatron's rule were terrified of retribution as he was known for showing no mercy, even to his own high ranking officers.

I am at a loss as to what to do now.

My love, desperate for our sparkling suddenly pulled away from me and rushed down the stairs. I slowed slightly, to allow her time alone with him. I know how difficult it was for her to leave him in this place all alone.

A strangled cry sounded and I rushed in a panic.

"Please Primus, not my son!"

I tripped and staggered into the room to see what my sparkmate was staring at. I myself gasped to see that the place where I'd hidden my son was emptied. Our son was gone.

My love fell to her knees weeping, "They found him! He's dead!"

I blinked back my own tears and forced myself to investigate.

"Odd that the area was cleaned up," I commented, kneeling down where I had carefully laid my recharging son. "If our son was discovered by one of the patrols he would have been killed on the spot and left there. We would have felt his spark extinguish. We haven't."

"Then where is he?" she wept, hugging herself.

"In Primus' hands," I replied softly, taking her into my arms.

"He's not Primus' son! He's ours!" she screamed into my chest.

I simply held her tighter, fighting back my own tears. There was nothing I could say. Together we stood, our sparks mourning for a full breem before I pulled her along with me. Silently we transformed and sped back to the base. Thank Primus no one intercepted us and I was able to get my sparkmate to our quarters without any problems.

"I have to be on duty in a few klicks," I whispered, kissing her helm. "Please, get some rest my love."

"How can I rest? Our son is gone to us. He may as well be dead!"

I frowned. I hated to admit it but she was right. I had no way of knowing who took our son or where he might be. I could only pray that Primus was watching over him and kept him safe.

"I love you. We will get through this together."

An alarm beeped. I had one klick to get to my station.

"You'd better go," she sniffled.

I sighed, caressing her face. Then with a final kiss, I left her alone and headed to my station in the security room. I scanned all the monitors hoping that work would help me keep my processor from dwelling about my son.

"Report," I demanded roughly.

"Nothing of significance to report, Sir."

"How many times have I told you everything is significant when dealing with base security? As the Security Chief, I'm to be informed of everything!"

"My apologies, Sir. There was a temporary glitch in section twenty-three of the sensor grid a few breems ago. It was down for about half a klick. I did send a patrol to check it out but there was nothing there."

"Did anyone look into the glitch?"

"It was nothing on our end, Sir. We've had glitches like this before so I didn't think anything of it."

My brow furrowed. If there was a glitch like this anywhere else I'd let it go. But section twenty-three was a vulnerable point in the defense grid because of possible interference from the base's power processing plant. There were a lot of energy fluctuations in that sector of the base.

"I'll go check it out. Send out two extra patrols to check the perimeter as a precaution," I ordered, knowing I had to personally investigate before I made my report for Megatron.

"Yes, Sir."

Knowing my orders would be followed without question, I headed for the power processing plant. It was still early in the morning so only a skeleton crew of engineers were working on maintaining the power grid.

Pfft! A crew was always working lately. We couldn't have our merciless leader taking a cold bath in the morning. The entire base would suffer his wrath!

"Anything out of the ordinary happening during the night?" I asked Scavendrill, Megatron's new chief engineer. The last one didn't regulate the temperature to Megatron's quarters efficiently and was thus terminated.

"No. Just mechano-rats scurrying about," he frowned grumpily. "Little fraggers like to chew the energon cables. I was appalled upon inspecting the structural integrity of this facility. I'm amazed it's still standing. I'm working on a means to improve the foundation and a way to keep the fragging mechano-rats out!"

"Make sure to show your report to Soundwave first," I advised. "He will determine if the out come of your improvement would be efficient or not before he even suggests it to Megatron."

"Duly noted," he said but then smirked. "They will allow me to make the upgrades because of the new weapon I've designed for Megatron. I call it a fusion canon."

"Sounds like something our leader would love," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Just run it by Soundwave first."

"Understood. Thank you."

I continued on from there, heading for the precise location the glitch occurred. Fragging machines in here were loud and the electro magnetic fields they produced interfered with my personal sensors. Luckily I had a portable scanner designed specifically to check the defense grid's energy frequency out put.

"Frag," I muttered under my breath when my optics spotted the location the glitch occurred.

The area was blanketed with thick dark shadows, had all kinds of nooks and crannies for hiding in because of how the storage bins were stacked. And even worse, there was a vent covering, one large enough for a smaller mechanism than myself to fit through. My instincts were telling me this could be bad. But I had a duty to perform. Base security was my job and I've done it efficiently and well for the past several vorns.

However, before I could activate my internal communicator to contact Soundwave, I heard muffled sounds, almost like a whimper followed by a click. Turning, my optics focused intently on where it was coming from. Silently I moved towards the location, drawing out my weapon, optics narrowing even more.

"Come out. I know you're here," I called out, every fiber of my being telling me there _**was**_ an intruder here. I could _**feel**_ it. Most like a saboteur. I waited for almost two klicks before speaking up again. "You may as well reveal yourself. I have you trapped."

"That's what ya think!" came back an arrogant response.

I saw a blue visor flash just before a lightening fast foot came from the darkness and kicked me in the face. Only I was just as quick to recover and stayed on my feet. I refocused, aiming my weapon.

My mouth dropped open when my assailant stepped out from the shadows.

I was too stunned to move or even think.

There before me, strapped snuggly in a chest harness and being firmly held by one arm of the saboteur was my son.

"What's yur next move, Barricade?" the Autobot asked, weapon drawn, visor flaring brightly.

* * *

**AN**: Oh I know that was evil! I love it! Hit that review button! I can take it!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy 2010!!! Yay! Now too bad I have to go back to work on Monday. I rather enjoyed my vacation! Lol.

I wasn't planning on this fic being the one I updated first in the new year but what can I say, my muse is a beast and its best to not get in her way.

So at last, we now know who li'l Prowler's father is. You'll find out his mother's name in this chapter. I made up her name as the list of femme names is extremely short in the TF universe. I hope you like her name. Anyways, this will be the last time we see his parents for some time in the story.

Thanks to all who've been reading this little fic so far. Your reviews, favs and story alerts are very much appreciated. Thank you.

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote comlink chatter

* * *

**Barricade**

For the longest moment the Autobot intruder and I were locked in a stalemate and didn't speak. I was still too shocked upon seeing my son alive and well. But it was my son who broke the silence. He whistled and chirped loudly as tiny hands frantically reached for me. I even felt his pull on my spark, something I desperately missed.

"Shh little one," I cooed, stepping forward, praying the hum of the machines drowned out my son's sounds as he reached for me even more.

"You're his creator!" the Autobot exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, you must leave quickly," I spoke quietly, grabbing him and pulling him towards the vent I believed he used to infiltrate this section of the base.

"But…"

Just then an explosion sound, shaking the ground. Claxons started ringing.

"Frag! I'll never make it now!" he muttered.

"You will, trust me," I insisted.

"Why should I trust you?! You're a 'Con who abandons sparklings!" he growled, clutching my son protectively against his chest.

"I'm a father desperate to save his son," I pleaded, tears filling my optics. "Please, I'm begging you to trust me…for my _**son's**_ sake. Please, Megatron ordered that all sparklings born with blue optics be terminated upon their berth. As you can see, my son has blue optics. And as much as it rips my spark apart, I would rather see my son live in the hands of the enemy than be mercilessly executed."

"Why not defect?"

"I cannot," I sighed in defeat. "My sparkmate and I made a choice long ago and now we're bound by it. Besides, the crimes we've committed in the name of our Lord are punishable by death according to your Autobot law. Perhaps one day we can." I wept, caressing my son's face making him purr. "I fear he will be fully mature when that day comes. He's to never know of his heritage. I fear it would cripple his up bringing if the Autobots knew."

"This inevitable war is going to cripple so many of us. But I will do as you ask."

"Good," I said, quickly dropping my head down and kissing my son firmly on his head. "I will always love you my son. GO…NOW!"

With that I turn and ran, turning my back on my son. His cries for me pierced my spark but this was how it had to be. I could not have asked for a better chance for my son. I know he will be raised properly as many of the Autobots have a reputation for loving sparklings even those not their own. A trait Megatron called a weakness. One that I knew to be a strength.

"REPORT! I shouted when I entered the security room.

"We've been sabotaged! Our energon supply has been destroyed!"

"Sir, Megatron is asking for an update on the situation…NOW!"

"Alpha team as flushed out the intruder!"

My spark slammed hard within its chamber as one of my mechs pulled up the image on the main monitor. I could clearly see the Autobot running along the perimeter but on the wrong side of the fence. One arm was holding my son close, keeping his face covered. The other arm was free to use his weapon as he picked off Decepticons in his path.

"Is that…Sir! He's carrying a sparkling with him!"

"Hold your fire!" I ordered over the comlink to the security guards chasing after the Autobot. "I repeat! Do not fire upon the Autobot! The sparkling could be one of ours he stole! I'm going out there. Send someone to check in the nursery to see if any sparklings are missing."

"Yes, Sir! What about Megatron's update?"

"I'll give it to him once we've captured the intruder," I shouted over my shoulder.

I ran fast, having a good idea where the Autobot saboteur was heading. After all, I designed the bases security. I knew its weak points. Alpha team was comprised of Scourge and Snapdragon, two of my best security mechs. It made sense that they'd force the Autobot expose himself.

Plus, I'd have to give this saboteur credit for being elusive enough to avoid being captured thus far. Even though he was out in the open, he avoided weapons fire, skillfully took out any targets that were only in his way, and then managed to find his way into a maintenance tunnel system.

The maintenance tunnels had several outlets, all exiting into a minefield. There were no patrols in the minefield and the perimeter only had surveillance cameras. Only a crazy mechanism with a death wish would dare infiltrate the base there. However, if I could reach the Autobot and give him the proper delta frequency, the chance for my son's successful escape increases exponentially.

Only when I'd arrived, I wasn't alone.

"Sir, we arrived at the same conclusion as you!" Snapdragon smiled, weapon drawn, scanning the area. "This is the only other exit point for the Autobot scum."

"I regret to say I hesitated in firing upon him, Sir," Scourge informed me. "I was not expecting him to be carrying a sparkling."

"Did either of you get a look to see if it was one of ours?" I asked, fearful of their response.

"Negative," Scourge replied shaking his head. "The sparkling's face was being shielded."

"You did fine Scourge. If the sparkling is one of ours we don't want it harmed," I replied.

My spark was racing. Time was running out. I _**had**_ to ensure my son's survival.

"The Autobot should have been here by now," I growled. "He's obviously quicker than I anticipated. I want you both to move on to the next junction and intercept him there. I'll check remain here in case he back tracks."

Luckily both mechs were two of my most loyal subordinates and pressed on as ordered, no questions asked. A moment later, the Autobot emerged from the shadows still shielding my son with one hand.

The little mech was frightened and quiet. No doubt confused too. I wanted to take him in my arms and reassure him that everything was ok. Only I didn't. I couldn't risk it.

"Hurry, down this tunnel," I quickly said, leading the way.

"_Barricade, Sir, all sparklings have been accounted for._"

"_Acknowledged_," I responded. "_I want all weapons on stun. The sparkling could still be one of ours he took from somewhere else._"

"_Barricade, if you see this Autobot I want you to kill him!_" Megatron's voice sounded next from my communicator. "_I don't care if he's running around with a dozen sparklings in his arms! Just kill him!_"

"_As you wish, my Lord._" I replied.

"_Better yet, I will be there momentarily to ensure this fragger dies!_"

My spark froze. Terror seized my processor. No! My son must live.

"What is it?"

"Megatron's coming. Hurry! When you emerge from the tunnel there's a minefield. Use delta frequency 138.97 to detect the mines and you should be able to maneuver quickly even in vehicle form."

"Understood. Thank ya."

"I'm doing this for my son."

"I know. Ma mother taught me t' be polite. Ma name's Jazz an' I owe you for this."

"Taking care of my son is thanks enough. Now hurry!"

"Barricade!" Megatron's deep menacing voice reverberated down the tunnel.

"Here, I found him!" I shouted back, pulling out my weapon, nodding for Jazz to go.

The Autobot needed no further encouragement to get his aft moving. To make his escape and my pursuit appear genuine I fired my weapon, missing my target on purpose. Only once I heard Megatron's heavy and fast approaching footfalls did I take off running after the Autobot.

As I'd hoped, I emerged from the tunnel system just as Megatron caught up with me. Together we watched as the saboteur carefully tucked away the sparkling and he transformed into his vehicle form.

"Kill him!" Megatron ordered as the Autobot started to speed off.

"I will not shoot to endanger the sparkling! Kill me if you must. But you know I would never harm such a young life."

Megatron roared, throwing his forearm at my face, knocking me to the ground. He fired at the Autobot and missed, repeatedly. I remained still, holding my breath until finally the Autobot made it to the minefield's perimeter and raced out of sight.

I internally sighed with relief as there was no way he'd be caught now. He was too fast for our patrols and obviously skilled enough to avoid being seen since he'd successfully infiltrated this base.

My son was safe.

"Barricade, I know you took the loss of your son very hard," Megatron said coldly, his optics flaring at he glared at me. "I think it has made you soft. The next time you disobey me I will kill you. I promise."

"I understand, my Lord," I replied, bowing before him.

"I expect a full report in fifteen klicks!" he snapped and then disappeared back into the maintenance tunnel.

I delivered the report in ten klicks, wanting to get to my bondmate as quickly as possible to tell her the good news. Thankfully Megatron was angrier about his energon supply being destroyed than the escape of the Autobot. I endured the yelling and screaming as always. Much to my relief I was suspected of no wrong doings.

"Shadowblade," I called upon entering our quarters.

When she did not respond, I looked around and found her lying on our berth. She did not notice my presence, even as I moved to sit beside her on the bed. Her grief over our bond ebbed and flowed. I could not let her suffer for one more astrosecond.

"Shadow," I whispered.

"I heard alarms. Is everything ok?" she asked, sitting up quickly, ruby orbs locked intently on mine.

"I have wonderful news," I spoke softly into her audio receptor, nuzzling it with my nose. "Our son lives. I saw him…the Autobot intruder had him."

"Primus…" she gasped, covering her mouth, a look of total disbelief on her faceplates. "How…"

"I made sure they escaped safely. Megatron gave me a good dent for it but he suspects nothing."

"'Cade," she whimpered, caressing my damaged cheek. "I cannot lose you too. Please be careful."

"I know, my love," I murmured, kissing her tenderly. "But any pain is worth enduring to ensure our son's survival."

"But…the Autobots…"

"It is for the best," I said firmly, taking both her hands in mine. "If he's raised in one of the Autobot cities he has a greater chance of living out a full life. They'll never suspect he's 'Con born. Not with his optics the way they are. He'll be safe, I promise."

"I understand," she frowned sadly, tears welling up in her optics. "Will we ever see him again?"

"I don't know," I sighed, holding her close. "I do not know my love."


	7. Chapter 7

My muse is on a roll updating my fics. Here's the latest for No Rhyme, No Reason! Please enjoy. Thanks so much for the reviews and favs!

* * *

**Highjump**

"_Unbelievable_."

"I know, Sir," Powertrain chuckled. "If our own spies hadn't confirmed I doubt any of us would have believed Jazz's report."

"You must admit the kid has some ball bearings for one so young," I commented. "I wasn't sure whether to yell at him or commend him when I saw him waltzing up to the rendezvous point with a sparkling in his arms."

"_I have no doubts. Definitely the kind of mech I would like to meet some jour. And his commendations are justified. However, I'm sad to say the mission may be for not. Megatron's forces are still gathering. My staff concludes that they must have an alternative power base. Powertrain, Highjump, I want you to send as many of your best mechs out there and find it and find it fast._"

"Understood, Prime. It will be done. I'll have Jackpot working on a plan right away, Sir."

"_You have three jours to find this base_."

"Understood."

"_Prime out_."

I frowned as Powertrain turned off the vid-screen.

"Something troubles you, my friend."

"We should evacuate the city," I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly.

"Prime doesn't want to tip of the Decepticons and the High Council isn't ready to commit political suicide by prematurely evacuating the city from an impending attack that may or may not come."

"Frag it! Power, you know and I know the 'Cons are going to attack regardless. It's simply a matter of when. And we are going to get caught with our aft plating down if we fail to act _**now**_."

"You're not seeing the big picture. Prime isn't going to leave these people to die. He has a room of advisors and a network of spies feeding him information. Trust his judgment. He will force the High Council to order the evacuation when the time calls for it."

"I don't know. Maybe," I mumbled, defeated. This war had yet to official start and I felt tired already. "My tank is telling me we need to act and act fast."

"You are being a typical special ops mech, my friend. Paranoid. Now, where is your protégé? I would like to give him his commendations, with you present of course."

"I gave him the jour off. I believe he and Chase went to visit the youth center where the sparkling was taken. Jazz is rather…taken with the little mechlet."

"I want him on the list of mechs for this operation."

"Of course. I'll be going as well," I stated.

Powertrain looked as if he was about to protest but changed his mind.

"Very well," he sighed. "You're the best we have but you'd better take care of yourself out there. We need mechs like you to lead and teach the younger mechanism."

"I'm not planning to be terminated just yet," I smirked.

"Cocky aft. Just give Jackpot the list of special ops mechs you're using so he can get working."

"I've already got the list, Jazz, Freeway, and myself."

"Good. I'll call you when we're ready."

"Understood," I said then left Powertain's office and headed outside.

That feeling of dread bubbled in my tank again as I transformed and drove through the city. Of all the cities on Cybertron that I've been stationed in, Praxus has been the most beautiful in my optics. The mechanisms are peaceful and friendly. They have some of the oldest traditions on Cybertron going back to the beginning of our culture's history.

Some of Cybertrons most intellectual processors were of Praxian decent. The most prestigious Art and Music academy resides here as well producing some of the most famous artists and composers. The Helix Gardens have crystalline structures like no other on all of Cybertron. Though Iacon is the capitol city, Praxus is the spark of Cybertron.

It is little wonder why Megatron would want to attack it. To destroy Praxus would cripple the psyche of many mechanisms across Cybertron and blow this inevitable civil war wide open.

Pulling to a stop outside the youth center I could hear the screams and shouts of younglings at play. I sighed. The young ones were far too innocent. They know nothing of violence and death. And I fear it is they who would suffer most of all.

"Please Primus, don't let it be destroyed," I prayed, shuttering my optics. "_**Please**_."

"Can I help you?" a femme asked, pulling my attention away from the younglings on the playground. Then she noticed the Autobot insignia on my left chest plate. "Oh, another one. Are you here to meet your friends?"

"I came looking for them, yes," I replied.

"They're this way," she smiled. "A lot of the younglings are rather smitten with Jazz, especially the smallest ones. He's a natural with them."

"And what of the sparkling?"

"Our newest edition Jazz brought in?"

I nodded my head.

"His systems were slightly under nourished, other than that he's a very healthy sparkling. Pure Praxian as well from what the medical staff tells me."

"Yes, I noticed the chevron and winglets forming when I first saw him. Two very prominent characteristics of a Praxian mech."

"I'm afraid he's also a very withdrawn little mechlet. Sits alone in a corner and plays with puzzle boxes. Jazz seems to be the only one to bring him out of his shell."

"He understands he's been abandoned."

"Yes, that explains why he is rather clingy with Jazz. None the less, we'll work with him and find him a good family unit. I have work to attend to. If you need anything Jazz knows how to reach a caretaker."

"Thank you," I smiled then I made my way through the room. Only three other sparklings were there with a caretaker. Jazz and Chase were on the farside of the room with the little Praxian sitting on Jazz's lap.

"Highjump, Sir!" Chase exclaimed, being the first to notice my presence.

"At ease, we're off duty here," I spoke softly. "Did they give him a name yet?"

"Don't think so. I like callin' 'im li'l prowler," Jazz smirked, holding the cup so the sparkling could slurp his energon down with the tubing.

The sparkling purred contently under Jazz's affections.

"You got lucky, Jazz," I exhaled tiredly. "You risked too much taking him with you."

"I couldn't abandon him."

"And the next time if you're faced with a similar situation? You're a passionate mech Jazz. But I fear it will get you killed one jour."

"My passion is what drives me, it defines me," Jazz spoke adamantly, rising to his feet, clutching the sparkling close. "And no disrespect to you, Sir, but what the frag are we fighting for then? If I'd left him then I'm no better than a fragging Con! So, if it came down to it again, I would do what's right. I don't like the fact that I have to kill to get the job done but I refuse to give up on those who need it most. That's why I joined the Autobots…to make a difference. For pits sake, you were the one who told me to be myself out there!"

I blinked my optic covers and felt like I'd gone back in time to younger version of myself. I had to laugh as I recalled I said something similar to my creators when they argued against me becoming an Autobot. It stung my spark when they wouldn't support me. And here, so many vorns later I was about to make the same mistake.

Somewhere along the line I'd lost my passion. Subconsciously that's probably why I was drawn to Jazz, hoping maybe his passion would rekindle my own. However, I see now that he is a far better mech than I was at that age. I would have put the mission first.

"And you have made a difference in this young mechlet's life," I smiled. "I'm sorry. You're right Jazz. I pray that when you get to be my age, you don't lose that passion."

"Never goin' ta happen," he smirked confidently.

Of that, I had no doubt.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, my muse wanted to write another chapter of this fic! Lol. I do follow my muse most of the time. It's better that way. So here's the next chapter. Contains fluff between Jazz and li'l prowler!

Time has passed. Almost the equivalent of a month on Cybertron. Don't be alarmed at the new development between Jazz and Chase. It was inevitable. I do promise that eventually Jazz does end up with Prowl as his sparkmate. You'll just have to continue reading the story to find out how! :P

**Warning**: mech/mech (kissing and hugging nothing dirty) and sparkling fluff.

* * *

**Four deca-cycles later**

**Chase**

I lay there, totally relaxed on the verge of recharge and watch as Jazz rummaged and moved about his quarters looking for something. I smile and consider myself unbelievably lucky to have him or that he's chosen to be with me.

He's rather handsome, the best looking mech on the base in my opinion. I doubt I'd ever get tired of staring at him or being with him. We have far too much in common to get bored with each other. Yet there are a few differences between us. There is one that I discovered and something I dare say I've enjoyed very much over the past couple of deca-cycles.

Jazz is a very physical being – loves to hug, cuddle, kiss, or just hold me in his arms while listening to music. I finally understand why the femmes love his company so much. He makes you feel special when you're with him, like you're the center of his world. He plays out when he makes love to you as he is rather attentive, never in a rush.

It makes me love him even more.

"Where do you get your energy mech?" I asked, smiling.

"No stoppin' me when I'm on a mission," he answered, not looking back.

"Still, we both just had a couple of fragging processor blowing overloads that wiped me out, yet you're up and about with energy to spare!"

Jazz stopped what he was doing and returned to me, flashing that bright smile that I loved so much.

"Ya can come wit' me," he said, caressing my face. "I had a few breems before ma mission an' I wanted to see li'l Prowler perhaps…perhaps for the last time."

I sighed, sitting up and wrapping my arms around him, holding him close. I placed a tender kiss on the top of his shoulder before resting my head there.

Another thing that made him different than me was that Jazz took things to spark, more so than myself. He was truly a mech of deep feelings. And I looked forward to the jour when he would tell me he loves me.

"Why didn't you adopt him? You would make a wonderful caretaker," I softly suggested.

"I'm a saboteur. The jobs Highjump will have me doing will take me away for jours or even deca-cycles at a time. An' it has a high fatality rate. I couldn't do that ta 'im. He deserves better. Besides, I did ma own background check on the family that wants ta adopt 'im. They're both Praxians, have been bonded for over a hundred vorns but are unable to have sparklins o' their own. The mech is one of the most esteemed scientific processors in Praxus. The femme teaches music to younglins at the Art an' Music Academy."

"When do they pick him up?" I asked, squeezing him gently.

"Next deca-cycle after the Iacon Science Convention is over," he frowned, hanging his head. "They'll be back in Praxus then. I met them both. They're good mechanisms. They'll love 'im as if they sparked 'im."

"You're still hurting though," I murmured, kissing his shoulder again.

"Ya. I'm gonna miss him," he sighed.

"Let's get going then."

"I have to find it first."

I got up, knowing exactly what it was he was talking about. The toy was exactly where he'd left it, on the top shelve on his storage closet. The only time Jazz ever gets forgetful was when he was really upset.

"Thanks, Chase," he smiled warmly, holding the toy in his hands.

"Let's go," I murmured, kissing the top of his helm.

"Lead on so I can watch that cute aft of yurs," he smirked.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I yelped when he pinched my aft.

Another difference is Jazz's energy. It seems limitless at times. And during those times I find myself racing to catch up…literally in this case. The fragger is fast in his vehicle form, one of the fastest on the base.

"Come on slow poke!" he teased after he transformed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted, chasing him up the stairs into the Youth Center.

I purposely remained slightly behind just to watch Jazz. He was a joy to observe when he was at the youth center. The younglings loved him. The caretakers adored him, a few even flirted with him – mech or femme it made no difference. And Jazz never turned any one away, always gave them his attention, his smile, his friendly attitude that seemed to brighten their jour.

"Hello, Jazz, Chase," Starbreeze smiled. She was the femme in charge of the sparkling center and allowed us to visit when we weren't really supposed to. As usual, Jazz had worked his charm on her when he brought li'l Prowler to the facility. "Perfect timing. The little ones just started playtime after their naps."

I smiled as Jazz didn't hesitate to charge right in, greeting all the sparklings. At first I didn't see the little one until I spotted him to one side of the room. The mechlet looked to be in deep concentration working on one of his puzzles.

"He still sits alone with those puzzles?" I frowned.

"Tests indicate he's highly intelligent and he's good at the puzzles," she replied. "Besides, he's come so far in a short time. Watch."

"Jass!"

"He speaks!" I chuckled watching the sparkling clamor to his feet and run as fast as he could to Jazz who then lifted the sparkling up high in the air making him squeal with delight.

"You know where to find me if you mechs need me. Oh, I received a communiqué from the little one's new caretakers. They're aware of the friendship between Jazz and the sparkling and have no problem allowing Jazz to visit. I thought you might want to tell him that."

"Thank you. I will. I know it's something he would like very much."

Again, like on many visits before, I remained an observer at first. I noticed the sparkling has come out of his shell more. He seemed rather determined to do things for himself this time. Jazz took it in stride allowing his small friend to stick the tubing into the hole of his energon cup, glossa poking out in concentration. It took a few attempts but the mechlet did it and offered the cup to Jazz. It startled my friend for a moment before he graciously took the cup and pretended to drink from it.

"Thank you very much Prowler," Jazz smiled, rubbing the top of the sparkling's head.

"Starbreeze told me that his caretakers would like for your friendship with the mechlet to continue," I said, as I sat down with them on the floor.

"Really?" he asked, his entire face lighting up.

"So it would seem," I smiled.

"You hear that Prowler, I get to visit you again and again!"

"Dohn go," the sparkling said, climbing into Jazz's lap and clinging to his armor.

"I'm not goin' anywhere right now," he smiled holding the sparkling close. "I'm goin' to get us some toys, ok?"

"K."

"Here, stay with Chase," Jazz said transferring the sparkling to my lap. "Remember Chase?"

"Hi," he smiled and waved before his attention was focused back on Jazz.

Thanks to Jazz I'd over come my fear of sparklings. Yes, I was terrified of them. Always afraid they'd cry if I held them because I'd never held one before. Jazz told me I was being silly and would often thrust li'l Prowler into my arms without warning.

I quickly learned that sparklings were just like any other mechanism. Only difference was they couldn't always communicate what they want. However, I've been around the little one long enough now to know exactly what he wanted.

"Go get him," I whispered, putting the sparkling on his feet Jazz had his back to us.

The sparkling trilled in excitement as he ran at Jazz getting the attention of the other sparklings. Holy Primus! Epic sparkling overload erupted. They were _**all**_ chasing Jazz! To be fair, Jazz dropped to his hands and knees so he could crawl away, not too quickly though. He moved slowly so even the smaller sparklings that couldn't walk yet could catch up to him.

It was an absolute riot to watch. The sparklings would chase Jazz. Then Jazz would chase the sparklings. A few caretakers came over to see what the ruckus was about and simply laughed at the spectacle of mayhem before them.

Personally, it was a joy to see Jazz so happy. The past few deca-cycles have been strenuous on him and the other special ops mechs. Prime is pressuring Powertrain who in turn pressures Highjump who then sends his mechs out during the dead of night on missions. I'm not sure what these missions entail but I do know they're dangerous because Jazz returned with a few minor injuries the last time.

"Jazz," I softly called when my internal chronometer chimed.

"I know. Almost done with the story," he smiled, then went back to reading the story with li'l Prowler on his lap listening intently.

Most of the other sparklings had all fallen into recharge on the floor around Jazz, all their energy expended during the breem of playtime chasing Jazz, climbing Jazz, or in a couple of cases nibbling on Jazz. But not the sparkling that captured his spark. The mechlet always stayed awake to spend as much time with Jazz as possible. He seemed to understand his time with the mech was precious.

"Did you like that one?" Jazz asked.

The sparkling nodded his head, smiling and then yawned, making a soft sound.

"I'm glad. It's time for me to go and you to recharge. But before I do, I have a gift for you."

Jazz paused, pulling out the toy from subspace and the sparklings optics widened in excitement.

"Jass!" he exclaimed, pointing at the toy.

"That's right li'l Prowler. It's just like me so that you'd always have a part of me with you. So that you'd never be alone again. Here push the button on the back."

Tiny hands turned the toy over very carefully. Big round cobalt optics narrowed slighting with concentration looking for the button Jazz described. The toy robot was huge, relatively speaking. It fit in Jazz's hand just fine but the sparkling would need an arm, or two, to carry it. Something I believe he'd have no problem with and would probably carry it everywhere with him.

Said button was pushed with a tiny finger and soft grunt.

The sparkling lullaby immediately played softly. From what Jazz told me, at the time he commissioned the toy was that this was the song his mother often sang to him and which he sang to the sparkling.

And as Jazz predicted, li'l Prowler adored it. He hugged the toy close to his chest and started rocking, even humming with it, shuttering his optics.

"It's up to you to keep it safe, understand Prowler?"

In response, the sparkling threw himself at Jazz trying to hug him as tightly as he could. Jazz being Jazz, simply hugged him back, smiling.

"You're very welcome little mech," he whispered and then kissed the sparkling on top of the head. "I'll see you next deca-cycle, ok?"

"K," the sparkling sighed, holding his toy close once again.

"Bye, Prowler."

"Bye, Jass."

I sighed to myself, smiling as I watched him carefully put li'l Prowler on one of the recharge berths. Like everything Jazz did, he was meticulous, making sure the sparkling and his toy were covered up with a thermal blanket. Even kissing them both on the forehead.

"What are you smiling at?" Jazz asked playfully when he joined my side.

"You," I replied, kissing his cheek, taking his hand in mine. "You've such a wonderful spark. I'm honored to be a part of your life."

"I love you too, Chase," he said and then kissed me deeply before I even had a chance to be stunned by his confession.

There was no lust in the kiss. Purely sensual and affectionate. Spark palpitating like always – the mech is a fabulous kisser.

"Thank you," I breathed when we parted too overcome by my emotions to think of anything more coherent to say.

_**My**_ Jazz didn't mind. He simply wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the youth center. Gazing up at the sky, I thanked Primus for this perfect day and prayed for many of them to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the first chapter third person from Prowl's POV. He's name isn't officially Prowl yet. Soon though! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Li'l Prowler**

A loud bang woke the small black and white mechlet up. Sleepily he sat up clutching his toy Jass in one arm while rubbing his optics with his free hand then looked around the room. All was in order and quiet. The other sparklings were in their special berths recharging peacefully in the dimly lit room.

Then the loud explosion sounded again. Followed by another and then another. Round cobalt optics stared in awe as flashes of bright light lit up the night sky beyond the window. They almost looked beautiful but even the sparkling knew something was wrong and started to tremble.

A brilliantly bright light abruptly flashed rather close to the window lighting the entire room up. Li'l Prowler flinched, clutching Jass close. An astrosecond later a thunderous boom roared shattering the window panes. The mechlet screamed, covering his audio receptors.

Another flash!

Two more booms!

The entire building shook and swayed on it's foundation.

Panicked screams and shouts filled the air. Sparklings erupted into terrified wails. The build shook again so hard that all the berths in the room were jolted to one side. Some even tipped over spilling their precious, helpless occupants onto the floor.

Li'l Prowler trembled with fear. His little arms held Jass tightly to his chest, trusting to keep him safe just like the real Jass did. A deafening explosion erupted, almost sounding as if it was in the same room. The floor instantly dropped a little. Metal groaned. The air filled with dust and smoke.

The mechlet instinctively reached out for comfort the only way he knew how.

And for the first time in so long…comfort came.

Love filled his spark. So much love. He recognized his mother's love immediately and latched onto it. Her love was followed by what he knew to be his father's. Tears filled his optics when he called for them with his vocal processor. A brief flash of sadness and regret was felt before the love returned in full force.

'Can you understand me, my son?' a deep voice resonated within.

'Yes,' came the timid reply over the bond as the sparkling bit his bottom lip, tears streaming down his faceplates as his young mind tried to process the devastation ensuing before him.

'You must get somewhere safe, like a desk or table. Do you know what a desk is?' father asked.

He replied with an image of a femme sitting a piece of furniture.

'That's good! Do you know where it is?'

'Yes.'

'Go now! Hurry!'

Prowler cried out when his berth toppled over when the room tilted at an angel to one side. Love and reassurance stayed with him, encouraging him to not be afraid. With Jass in tow, Prowl struggled onto his small peds, grabbing onto falling berths or chairs to steady himself as the room continued to shake violently.

It was an up hill struggled towards the door until Primus intervened. The room tilted the other direct and the mechlet fell onto his aft and slid across the room. He shot out into the hallways where femmes and younglings were running, screaming and shouting. A couple of younglings tripped over Prowler when he slid by. In they're panic they scrambled back to their feet and continued running. No one else seemed to even notice the sparkling squeezing himself up against the wall.

'Be calm. You doing well, my son,' the femme's voice sounded, her love enveloping his end of the sparklink. 'I love you so much.'

Prowler returned the sentiment fully. Despite being abandoned by his creators they were the only ones his spark remembered feeling. And he missed it so much. Encouraged, he got back on his peds. Another jolt and it was made easier as the floor leveled out.

A suddenly whimper caught Prowler's attention after only a couple of steps. He paused and looked to see another sparkling mech, roughly his age shaking, crying and hugging himself. The little mechlet flashed the image of the grey sparkling to his creators.

'Leave him! Move, my son!' the femme said.

'NO! Take him with you,' the father insisted, a flash of anger was directed at the femme.

'Very well. Take him with you. Hurry!'

A few words of sparkling talk and the little grey mech's hand was in Prowler's and they were both running as fast as they could down the hallway. Moments later the black and white mechlet found the room he remembered had the desk. Despite the darkness, the almost constant flashes of light helped him see the room was cluttered with datapad files and toys scattered about the floor but the desk still stood strong.

He let his creators know he found the desk.

'Good mech, now get under the desk,' father urgently said. 'Hurry!'

The mechlet hurried, one are around Jass, one hand clutching to the other sparkling's hand. Only a hard jolt moved the floor out from under the sparklings' peds. Both fell losing their hold on each other. Frightened, Prowler cried out to his creators. Again he felt their pain at not being able to physically be there with him. Their love encouraged him he crawl as fast as he could to the desk. And crawl he did on three appendages. Prowler refused to let go of Jass. He loved Jass. Jass would never leave him.

The other sparkling cried out too afraid to move. But after a few encouraging clicks and whistles from Prowler he crawled his way over and immediately latched on to the black and white mechlet, closing his optic covers, whimpering.

'You did good, son. I love you much,' the mech whispered and then started humming.

The femme started humming too. Prowler focused on it, trying to ignore the frightening sounds going on around him. It was difficult as the building was shaking constantly now. The explosions. The sounds of the building collapsing around them. The floor jerked and then fell making the sparklings scream in terror. It landed with a deafening crash. Everything went completely dark.

Both sparklings held on to each other tightly as the desk around them was bombarded by debris. Prowl started coughing as too much dust was in the air as did the other sparkling. Something heavy landed above their heads causing the desk to bend above their heads. The sparklings pressed themselves onto the cracked floor beneath them, screaming, crying, sparks racing with a fear they've never known.

And then suddenly it was all quiet and pitch black. The floor stopped moving. The explosions were silent. All Prowler could hear was the humming of a lullaby over his sparkling. Even the other sparkling had fallen silent. Large round richly blue optics looked around and dimly lit up the entombed area.

Prowler screamed and pounded a fist on the underside of the desk. He knew he had to get out of there. He didn't like being confined. It scared him. It reminded him of being alone and abandoned.

Little did he know that up above Praxus, aboard the Decepticon battle cruiser, his creators sat alone in their quarters crying in each others arms, whispering prayers to Primus that they're son would be found. The last thing Prowler felt before he fell into an exhausted recharge was their love in his spark.

* * *

Up Next: We meet a few familiar mechs you'll recognize as they search Praxus for survivors.


	10. Chapter 10

And now we introduce a few familiar mechs to the story! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Ironhide**

It was spark wrenching to see the destruction with one's own optics. I honestly didn't think the Decepticons would actually destroy an entire city, obliterating it and its inhabitants from existence. In fact, so many of us stared in disbelief at the vid screen when the first reports started coming in.

Countless vorns to build and create the great city of Praxus. Less than a breem to destroy it.

It made my spark tremble that fellow Cybertronians were capable of such genocide.

Even as the news feeds kept coming in, Sentinel ordered all available Autobots in Iacon to mobilize. At first it'd been to prepare for battle. Only by the time the first transport was launched Praxus had been destroyed. The mission had turned into one of rescue while on route.

The transport I was on was the first to land. Ratchet and his staff were quick to set up a triage for any survivors. I broke the battalion down into smaller units to begin searching for survivors. But as I marched over the rubble with the slim hope of finding survivors my spark hardened. A burning hate smoldered within.

The Decepticons were going to pay for this!

"Hide! Wait up!"

Turning, my optics widened at the sight of the teenage youngling as he approached. His white long gangly legs moved him with ease and agility as he traversed the rubble.

"Optimus! What in pit are ya doin' here? Your father is goin' to reformat my aft! This is no place for a younglin'!"

"I'm hardly a youngling anymore. I'll be fully mature in another three vorns."

"That's no excuse. Frag it Optimus! Your armor isn't even battle ready!"

"I just wanted to help, Hide," he said, looking up at me with those sorrowful optics.

"That look's not gonna work. If ya get hurt or worse, Sentinel will kill me! Get back on the transport. NOW!"

"I won't get hurt, I promise," he said determinedly. "Besides, it is highly unlikely the Decepticons would return. They've made their statement and moved on."

"The kid has a good point."

"Shut up, Kup. I'm the one responsible for him."

"Then you should have locked him in his room before we left Iacon," the old timer chuckled.

"Hide, I _**want **_to help," Optimus said with that fiercely determined look in his optics.

I caved.

I always did.

Optimus just had this way of getting what he wanted. I know I could be more forceful with him but the youngling always made it difficult. He was too smart for his own good, smarter than me. And he was responsible, never getting into trouble or too much trouble.

"The kid can come with my team," Kup suggested.

"No he's my responsibility," I relented. Then pointed a finger at the youngling. "_**You**_ will do as I say and stick by my side."

"I understand," he seriously replied.

"I mean it, right by my side."

"Hide," he huffed mildly irritated.

"Just looking out for ya," I smirked, rubbing his helm. "Let move out team."

"I have a route mapped of possible locations where we might find survivors," he said, pulling out a datapad and showing me.

That's another thing about Optimus. He's never shirked on a task and always did his research. It didn't matter how mundane or tedious it was he'd see it through to the end. Out of the corner of my optics I could see he was just as determined this jour as we searched for survivors. Six breems later, he still had that drive or so I thought until I noticed a tear rolling down his cheek.

I cursed myself for not being stronger in disciplining him. I should have realized that this may have been a bit too much emotionally for the youngling. He has always been far too mature for his age that I never considered how it might affect him.

"Let's take a short break everyone," I ordered.

I didn't even say anything to him. I simply put my arm around his shoulder and led him a short distance away so we could talk privately.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I should have made you stay behind," I signed, rubbing his helm, while he wiped away his tears. "You're still so young to be seeing all of this."

"I'm glad I'm here," he sniffled. "It's a reminder that we can never under estimate the Decepticons."

"Optimus…"

"No, Hide. I'm not naïve. I hear father talking. I see how upset his is when he returns to our quarters. He was afraid this day would happen and now it has. I need to be ready to fight, to…"

Optimus suddenly stopped, tilting his head.

"Optimus, I wish ya wouldn't try to grow up so fast," I sighed, taking advantage of his silence. "One day ya will be a worthy Autobot and make your father proud. Just…"

"Shh…did you hear that?"

I sighed and was about to give him the odds of us finding anyone alive were slim. But I heard it too. A muffled thumping.

"Here!" Optimus exclaimed as he started yanking debris and tossing it aside.

The others didn't hesitate to come over and help. We all knew that if we found just one victim it was a small victory for the jour. And we were all anxious to find someone, some semblance of hope in all this death and devastation.

"Wait!" Optimus shouted, holding hand up.

We all paused, watching as he pressed his audio receptor against the flat piece of metal that was exposed. However, we didn't need to be that close to hear the thumping again or the weak voice shouting.

"Move Optimus!" I ordered, transforming my hand into a cutting blade.

Moments later I'd cut through enough of the metal. Together Optimus and I peeled it back to expose the precious life it'd been protecting. I blinked my optics a couple of times not quite believing what I was seeing.

Of all things to survive…

"Primus, they're just sparklings!" Optimus gasped taking the words right out of my vocal processor.


	11. Chapter 11

More from Hide here! And the sparklings receive their official names! Woot! Next chapter we'll find out about what Jazz has been up to!

* * *

**Ironhide**

"Sparklins!" I mumbled still too surprised to believe these two precious little lives were spared.

Both sparklings were clinging to each other. Well more accurately the crying one was clinging to the other. The other just happened to have his arm around him for comfort or protection. The one crying was mostly grey with red and black markings. The other little one was black and white with the developing red chevron being more pronounced than the grey one's.

I smiled. This little black and white mechlet was staring up with us, taking us in. And he was a little leery when Optimus suddenly reached in. The tiny mech pressed himself into the corner more and seemed to be protecting the other sparkling while avoiding Optimus' hand.

"No, Optimus. Let me," I said. "You have to be patient. They've been through one pit of a traumatic experience."

"Right, sorry," he said and quickly moved out of the way.

"It's ok li'l ones. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

I held my hands out to the little grey one first and just waited. He was hesitant at first but was quick to climb into my hands, warbling softly as I held him to my chest for a moment.

"Optimus, here take him. Whatever you do, don't feed him anything. Sparklins need special energon," I told him.

"Hide, I know about sparklings from the datafiles," Optimus counted, gently cradling the little grey mech.

"Your turn now, li'l one. I promise I'm not gonna hurt ya," I smiled, keeping my voice gently. "I'm here to help you and your friend."

This little one was different than the other. He seemed to be thinking about his predicament and what he should do. His big round blue optics were somewhat dim, probably due to lack of energon but I could see an intelligence in them. Ever so slowly, I moved my hands until they were around his midsection and then I carefully extracted him, being mindful to not rush.

At first the sparkling was stiff in my arms. Then once I put him close to my spark he relaxed, one little dirtied white hand clinging to my armor while the other held on tightly to a toy bot.

"There ya go," I smiled, still keeping my voice calm and soothing.

"Here's a thermal blanket. I notified Ratchet he recommended keeping them warm but to get them to him as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, Cliffjumper," I replied and carefully wrapped the blanket around the little black and while mech. "Make sure you have a good hold on your toy there."

The mechlet hugged his toy tighter, bringing his legs up. I felt a tremor from him and my spark ached for him.

How could Primus do such a thing to sparklings?

With a heavy sigh, I stopped that train of thought. I didn't want to think about all the sparklings we couldn't save right now.

"Shh, everything's ok now," I cooed to him, stroking the top of his helm. "Keep searching. Optimus and I are heading back with the sparklings."

I made sure my team went on ahead before turning to join Optimus in our trek back to central command. It was a quiet walk, save for a few timid chirps from the sparkling Optimus was carrying. My little one was quiet and still except for the tremors I felt from his little body from time to time. Each time I felt one I cooed to him softly, clutching his just a tad tighter, doing anything to comfort him.

"How's that one doing?" Optimus asked when command came into view.

"He's still tremblin."

"So's this one," Optimus frowned. "We got lucky finding them, didn't we?"

"Yes we did," I sighed. "Try not to take it to spark too much Optimus. You alone can't change the world no matter how hard you try."

"But something could have been done to prevent this, right?"

"Perhaps. But you can't think like that. We can't change the past but we can learn from it. Dwelling on could haves and what ifs will only bring ya more spark ache."

"I know. I just wish we could have done more."

"Me to," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Optimus! Your father is going to kill you!" Ratchet snapped and then leveled a hard glare at me as we approached the triage Ratchet and his staff had set up. As expected, there weren't too many survivors. "Both of you!"

"We already talked about it," I huffed, cradling the quiet sparkling close. "What's done is done. I deal with Sentinel myself."

"Fine, put the sparkling here," Ratchet instructed Optimus.

"He was quiet most of the time. Every now and the he'd beep or warble," Optimus said, gently sitting the sparkling on the exam table. Ratchet began the physical exam immediately, checking for any visible injuries. "They're Praxian mechs, right?"

"You read too much Optimus," Ratchet snorted, inserting his medical jack into the sparkling's forearm port. "But you are right. They're Praxian mechs. This one is very healthy. Systems are undercharged and low on energy but that's an easy fix. Oh and he has a name. Bluestreak."

"We found them both in the ruins where a youth center used to be," I said. "At least according to the map I have of Praxus."

"Youth Centers have strict rules and regulations on keeping their records as up to date as possible. They're sent and stored in the main database in Iacon. I'm sure we can access the records and find out if Bluestreak has any family anywhere else other than Praxus," Ratchet explained, removing the cable and wrapping the sparkling back up in his blanket. "First Aid. Feed him the special energon mix I prepared."

"Yes, Sir."

"Ok li'l one it's your turn," I smiled and then gently set the little black and white mechlet down on the exam table.

"I'm going to set your toy right here," Ratchet smiled, extracting the toy from the sparkling's arms.

The sparkling started at his toy intently. Instantly, I got the distinct feeling he didn't like Ratchet taking it away from him. And sure enough, his bottom lip stuck out, tears instantly filled his optics.

"Oh, now don't cry," Ratchet cooed but it was too late.

The sparkling wailed loudly.

"JASS!" he cried out, reaching with both his hands towards the toy.

"Way to go Ratchet, ya made him cry!" I snarled grabbing the toy and the sparkling, reuniting them and cradling them both up against my chassis. "Shh, there now li'l one. It's ok."

"Hey, I need to examine him!"

"Then do it. I'll hold him."

"Fine," Ratchet sighed tiredly.

Of course the little one made the physical exam as difficult as possible pulling and yanking his arms or legs out of Ratchet's hands every moment he could. He even clicked harshly at Ratchet a few times which made me chuckle.

"He must not be in pain if he could move around like that. I'll uplink and do a scan of his systems. Hold his arm still."

"It's ok, li'l one. Ratchet's not going to hurt ya, I promise," I cooed, holding his small arm so the CMO could access the forearm port. The sparkling whimpered into my chest, pressing his face against my armor. "Hurry it up, Ratch. He's breakin ma spark."

"Same as the other one. Undercharged and low on energy. Unfortunately this one has no name. It may take a while to find it or he simply doesn't have one yet."

"How old is he? Maybe he can tell us," I smiled. "He seems like a smart little fella."

"He's just over a vorn. So he should have a limited speaking vocabulary. Of course he may not even have a name at all. Sparklings with no names have usually been abandoned. Once adopted they're given a name and it's encoded into their systems."

"It's not gonna hurt to try. Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

The little mech blinked his optics at me.

"My name's Ironhide, but you can call me Hide for short" I said pointing to myself. Then I pointed at the CMO. "That there is Ratchet. And this here is Jass. You like Jass, don't ya?"

"He's not going to tell us," Ratchet grumbled.

"He can. I know it. It just takes patience. Hide," I said, tapping my chest. "Hide." Then I tapped the toy's chest. "Jass." And then I tapped the sparkling's chest. "Hide…Jass…"

"Prowr."

Ratchet made a surprised face upon hearing the little one's soft voice.

"Hmm, not sure if that's how to say his name or if that's as close as he can get it," I mused. "Can you say it again? Hide…Jass…"

"Prowr."

"I think he means Prowl," I said and the sparkling giggled.

"Prowl it is," Ratchet smiled, patting the sparkling on the head. "I'll make a note in medical medical report and see what First Aid can find on him."

"Jass!" Prowl said excitedly, touching my Autobot insignia.

"No, I'm Hide."

"Jass!" he repeated and showed me his toy.

"Well I'll be. Jass is an Autobot. Are you an Autobot too?"

Prowl nodded his head.

"That's good to know," I smiled, caressing the top of his helm.

"Ironhide, don't get too attached to him," my friend warned in a gentle tone.

"Hide!" the sparkling grinned nuzzling his head against my hand and purred.

"I don't know Ratchet. I think it might already be too late. He seems to have formed an attachment to me."

"Well, Optimus doesn't need his mentor anymore," Ratchet sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure Sentinel would approve you as Prowl's guardian provided nothing turns up in the database."

"And Bluestreak," I stated. "We can't separate them. For all we know these could be the last Praxians ever sparked."

"That's for Sentinel to decide," Ratchet said just as Sentinel arrived.

"What's for me to decide?"

"Sentinel, Sir," I saluted and transferring Prowl into my left arm.

"Does it have to do with the sparklings I heard my son was responsible for finding?" the Prime requested, his deep voice calm. Too calm in my opinion.

"Sentinel, I…"

"It's quite alright, Ironhide," he interrupted. "I just had a quick talk with Optimus. He will never do such a thing again. And I did agree with his logic. It's highly unlikely the Decepticons would attack Praxus again. There's nothing left to destroy. However, when I heard we rescued sparklings I had to see them for myself."

"This one is named Prowl and the little one over there is Bluestreak."

I straightened up to my full height.

"Sir, I would like to formally request that I be their guardian," I said, making Sentinel raise an optic ridge at me.

"Don't seem so surprise," Ratchet huffed.

"I sparkling sat the twins on a number of occasions and survived. Not to mention the countless times I sparkling sat your hellion. I do believe I can handle these two little Praxians."

"I will have to think about it," Sentinel said. "Let's find out if they have any family first before we decide their fate. For now, Ratchet I need you to get a medical team ready. We leave in three klicks. We finally received word from Powertrain. The Autobot base just outside of Praxus was hit hard and they have many casualties and refugees."

"Primus, we thought the base was lost," I gasped.

"Apparently there isn't much of a base left. One of their engineers rigged a communicator together from scraps. I'm going with Ratchet. Optimus will be going with us as well. Ironhide, I'm leaving you in charge here."

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"The team's ready, Sir," Ratchet announced.

"Let's move out," Sentinel ordered.

I pulled the sparkling closer to my chassis as they left. Prowl warbled up at me, curiosity shining in his optics.

"Everything will be alright," I smiled to him, trying to convince myself as much as him.

Up next we go to Sentinel's POV and find out what's happened to Jazz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sentinel**

The Matrix vibrated softly within my chest. It always did whenever Optimus was near my side. Even when I had first held him as a tiny sparkling I could feel the Matrix calling for my son. It frightens me as a Prime but more so as a father. The knowledge I've gained since merging with the Matrix tells me that the Matrix has already chosen its next Prime.

I have no choice in the matter. It's an inevitable fact that Optimus would be the next Prime. It's his destiny as it was mine.

Yet, I do not like it. I fear for my son. He's far too compassionate to be a warrior such as myself. Still, I've done my best to prepare him, to teach him everything necessary skill to survive and lead this army. The rest I leave to Primus and to Optimus. Perhaps mostly to Optimus because of all the mech's I've known over my lifetime, none have had the strength of spark he has.

"Father…"

I raised my hand silencing him and gestured for him to set by me.

"We're almost there," Ironhide said from the pilot's seat of the large shuttle craft. "Five klicks."

"Thank you, Ironhide," I sighed.

"Optimus, I do not doubt your spark was in the right place. Nor do I doubt your judgment. All that I ask that you consult with me. I would have let you come," I smiled, rubbing his helm. He gave me a small shy smile. "You are true of spark, my son. I pray you never lose that gift. When we land you will stay by my side. Is that understood?"

"Yes, father."

"Sixty astroseconds, Sentinel," Ironhide announced.

I rose to my peds, Optimus did as well and we made our way to the door as it opened. The mixture of oils, fluids and smoke hung heaving in the air. Crews and even civilians were still combating fires all over the base. I immediately noticed Powertrain looking as if he'd gone to the pit and back, standing there waiting for me as we came to a landing.

"Report, why didn't we get word sooner of the attack?"

"A saboteur rigged out command center and several key support systems to blow. I lost a dozen good mechs, only one officer as it was the graveyard shift in the command center. With communications out it threw the base into chaos when our fueling station blew. The residence blew last. Luckily everyone had already been out of the barracks, no casualties to report there. Jackpot's quick thinking got the mechs organized before the base was assaulted."

Powertrain, paused, standing tall despite his obvious injuries, the fresh welds on his chest and left leg..

"We gave as good as we got, Sir. Only, part way into the skirmish I realized it was all a distraction. By then it was already too late. The 'Cons bombed the city from the air. In less than two breems Praxus was leveled. There…there was nothing we could have done to save it Sir. The city never stood a chance."

"How many ships?"

"It was a single ship…battle class, Sir."

My spark plummeted. The implications of a ship that size were…

The war has begun.

I cast a glance at my son to see the worried look on his face. My spark trembled knowing he would be joining the fight soon. Too soon. The Matrix vibrates softly as if sensing my thoughts. It will not claim my son anytime soon.

"I'll expect a full report in three jours," I quickly ordered. "Whatever mechanism are left on your base are to report to Iacon in a deca-cycle for reassignment, including yourself. This will give them time to visit their families or loved ones. I wish I could give you more time…"

"They're good Autobots, Sir. They'll understand," Powertrain said proudly.

"INCOMING!"

On instinct, I pulled my son behind me and pulled out my rifle. My optics scanned the devastation to see one mech running towards the base. I recognized it was Highjump but couldn't tell whom he was carrying. I didn't recognize the mechanism.

"Stand down," I ordered my guards.

"Primus, Jazz!" someone shouted.

I turned to see a small mech running to intercept Highjump. Powertrain limped as fast as he could, calling for a medic along the way. Ratchet's desire to save lives already had him heading towards the injured mechs as they arrived.

"Chase, give him room!" Powertrain growled, holding the small distraught mech back as Highjump set down Jazz's twitching body. "What happened?"

"Stupid fragger!" Highjump wept. "The 'Cons have a new security system with a silent alarm. I called the order for us to fall back and get the hell out of there. But he wouldn't listen. He jacked into the mainframe before I could stop him. At first, Jazz seemed ok as he started uploading base locations and blueprints for a star-cruiser. Just as he found out the cruiser was operational he found a file for the attack on Praxus. It was bugged. Jazz seized up. I couldn't disconnect him before the virus got into his systems. I did the best I could with an anti-virus but I've never seen coding like this before."

"I have," Ratchet growled, injecting something into Jazz's neck. The convulsing mech finally stilled. "I need a stasis pod! Sentinel, I have to get him back to Iacon. I don't have the resources here to repair his processor after one of Soundwave's viruses infected it."

"Sir, he's one of our best," Powertrain said, looking desperate. "If anything can be done. Please."

"Ratchet, do whatever you have to. Try to save the files he uploaded if you can."

"I'll do my best, Prime," Ratchet nodded, not evening looking up from his patient.

"Optimus, you're to back to Iacon with Ratchet."

"Father…"

"Please, my son," I begged, showing a rare form of public affection by caressing his helm. "Make it easier for my spark, for once."

"As you wish," he frowned and then suddenly hugged me.

"Go, be safe, Optimus," I whispered to him, hugging him in return.

For a few moments I watched my son as he helped Ratchet with the stasis pod for Jazz. I knew the civil war was inevitable when Megatron took control the Decepticons. I just wish my son wasn't going to live through it.

Yes, my son will live.

He has to.

* * *

Up next: Jazz wakes up in Iacon.


	13. Chapter 13

Jazz wakes up! Finally. Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Jazz**

The beeping sound was methodical, persistent, and rapidly became quite irritating. Even more annoying was how sluggish my processor was coming online so I could deal with the infernal noise. I couldn't even boot up my optics.

I panicked for a moment until the memories of what'd happened came rushing back to me. The beeping speed up as my spark rate increased. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I ignored it. I had to tell Highjump what I found. I bypassed certain protocols to online faster and was rewarded with white hot pain searing my processor.

"Jazz!" a familiar voice screamed. "MEDIC!"

"Frag! Hold him still," another voice shouted.

The next instant everything faded to black as I lost consciousness despite my efforts to the contrary.

When I came around again I heard the same annoying beeping but my processor was quicker in its response. The grogginess gone but a dull ache deep within my helm remained. With my visor I was able to shield my optics from the brightness of the overhead lights as I brought them online.

"Jazz," came the soft voice of Chase as a tender servo grabbed hold of mine.

"Hey mech," I croaked out, managing to turn my head to face him, my servo loosely squeezing his in return. Of course my optics immediately noticed the scrapes and dents on my lover's frame that hadn't completely healed. A telling tale I was not up to hearing about at this moment. "Ah don't recognize this medbay."

"You're in Iacon. Prime's own CMO is caring for you. He's a grumpy mech but allowed me to stay by your side."

"Sorry Ah frightened ya."

"Jazz, it's not the first time you've been in a medical facility," he smirked but his smile quickly faded.

I stared for a moment at my friend, my lover. He was tired, upset. I suspect it wasn't just my situation that made him look so sad.

"Highjump an' ah were too late, weren't we?" I asked softly.

Chase turned away. The tears filling his optics were all the answer I needed.

"How bad was it?"

"Praxus was…obliterated," he answered, my thumb softly caressing his hand. "I overheard them saying that maybe only ten percent of the population of Praxians survived."

My spark plummeted. My processor quick with the next question even though I was afraid I already knew the answer.

"The youth centa?"

"Nothing was left. I searched myself. I couldn't even find any bodies…only…only pieces," Chase sobbed, his entire frame shuttered with grief.

I squeezed his hand a little tighter and tugged him to lay with me on the berth. Chase wept as I held him close, one server rubbing his back plating soothingly while whispering my affections for him over and over. Some time passed until he finally fell into a deep recharge.

Only then did I allow my grief to swell. Tears filled my optics when I gazed out the moonlit window, my spark breaking within. It didn't seem right that one so young had to die so senselessly.

"Prowler…I'm so sorry," I whispered.

In an instant my grief turned to anger and I slammed a fist against the machine that was beeping silencing it once and for all.

"Save it for the 'Cons, Jazz."

"Highjump!"

"Of course it's me. Who do you think carried your sorry aft back to base?"

I shrank in my place, thankful Chase was still in a deep recharge.

"That was very foolish of you, Jazz. Only a fully trained operative with vorns of experience should attempt to do a hack like that. However, knowing the kind of mech you are, I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"What happened to me? Ma processor felt like it was bein' ripped apart from within."

"In a way it was. The virus that invaded your processor the moment you decided to probe deeper into the 'Cons database was designed to destroy your processor. If not for Prime's medical officer you would have died. I guarantee that will not happen again."

"Ya'll get no argument from me on that one. I don't plan on doin' that ever again."

"Oh, on the contrary," he smirked, raising on optic ridge at me. "You will and often. Per my request you have been given the necessary upgrades that complete your training as a field operative. You will be able to implement viruses and the neutral virus programs to counteract them. In addition, your own firewall programs have been fortified to resist most invading viruses and eradicate them before they ever do any harm to you."

"Frag me senseless!" I gasped, knowing only high level and deep undercover operatives receive such upgrades.

"I admit it's happening far sooner than I'd planned but it is necessary," Highjump said sadly.

"So the war has begun then," I commented, one arm tightening around Chase.

Highjump nodded.

"What's goin' to happen next, Sir?"

"Reassignment. I've been given my own base. It's small and hidden near Kaon, the 'Cons stronghold. Only a select few on Prime's staff knows it exists. It's time to get bold with our missions and Prime agrees with me, giving me the liberty to do whatever is necessary to get results. Only a handful of elite agents will be there. You are one of them, if you accept."

My optics worriedly glanced at Chase. And somehow my mentor knew it despite my visor hiding my optics.

"We do need small staff on hand to help with base operations. Despite some misgivings, Chase has volunteered for the assignment…pending your decision of course. But he seemed rather confident you would go."

"Of course I'm goin'. But what misgivings are you talking about, Sir?"

"It's none of my business how you conduct yourself in your private life so long as it doesn't interfere with the job. I will however highly recommend that you not bond. It wouldn't be fair to him and it could compromise you out on a mission. These missions will be far more dangerous than ever before. Besides, bonding isn't meant for mechs like us who thrive on diversity and get a rush from the danger of a mission."

I frowned, turning to look back out the window. So many thoughts rushed through my processor. My feelings for Chase and what he has grown to mean to me in such a short time. Some of what Highjump said made sense. I do understand the risks of a mech in my occupation. My death is inevitable.

Then my thoughts shifted. The grief for little Prowler was overwhelming. The little mechlet didn't even have a chance to experience life. He was my hope for the future. A hope that was brutally snuffed from existence.

And Praxus…so many innocents lost…so many needless deaths. It burned my spark to the core.

"In time you will understand Jazz," my mentor spoke softly. "I'll give you until Ratchet releases you from his care to make your final decision."

I heard the tired footfalls of my mentor slowly moving away. Yet before he was to the door spoke, my gaze keeping to the stars outside.

"Highjump, ya can have ma decision now…I'm goin' wit' ya."

* * *

Up next: We move a head in time to a youngling Prowl.


	14. Chapter 14

I was going to do it from Prowl's POV but changed my mind. Hehe. My muse is crazy. I'd done a similar scene like this in another story, only it was Ratchet's daughter and there was less crying. Hehe.

Anyways, my muse was feeling generous with this fic. Please enjoy!

Warnings: youngling cuteness

* * *

**Ratchet**

It was a rare quiet day. No explosions rocking the base from the new engineer, Wheeljack. No casualties filling my medical bay from a skirmish with the Decepticons. No dents for scrapes to repair from over enthusiastic mechs sparring with one another. No pranks…so far…to give me a processor ache.

In a word…peaceful.

I relaxed in my chair, basking in the serenity because one never knew when a moment like this would occur again.

Of course the moment was shattered by the hysterical cries of a youngling filling the medical bay. I jumped to my peds and bound out of my office wondering what Bluestreak did this time as only he could get so worked up over the tiniest scrape. However to my utter dismay, I saw that it was not Bluestreak trembling, crying curled up tight in Ironhide's arms but Prowl.

Prowl never cried. Not even when he dislocated one of his doorwings something I knew was extremely painful for young and old Praxian mechs. The mechlet lived up to his name often too. He was quiet, soft spoken, and silent whenever he entered a room. If you weren't looking at the doorway you'd never know he'd entered the room with you! I'd been startled more than once when he spoke softly to announce his presence in my company.

"On the berth," I quickly ordered moving swiftly and activating the berth's medical scanners. "What happened? Is it a system upset, one of his doorwings again?"

"Uh…neither," my friend replied as he carefully sat the little black and white mechlet on the medical berth.

"Then what?" I asked even as my diagnostic pinged telling me the mechlet was functioning at optimum levels.

"I promised 'im you'd be able to fix it," Ironhide sheepishly smiled, soothingly rubbing Prowl's wingjoints something I'd seen my friend do often with both his Praxian charges. It seemed to help them relax. "Go on Prowl, Ratchet can make it all betta."

"Please, Ratchet, Sir. Can you repair him?" Prowl imploringly asked unfolding his arms to reveal why he was crying.

I almost pulled my trusty wrench from subspace to bonk Ironhide on the head with it. Of all things to get me worried about! A fragging…

"Please," Prowl sobbed and hiccupped, doorwings trembling in distress, big teary cobalt optics pleading with me.

My anger quickly dissipated. I had a weakness for younglings in distress. Plus, it was the first time Prowl ever asked me for any kind of help. The little mech was so independent already.

"Very well," I smiled, rubbing his tears from his cheeks. "Put Jass on the berth and I'll see what I can do about reattaching his arm."

"Thank you, Sir."

"No need to thank me. Repairing bots is my job," I said, making him smile.

After a quick scan I could tell the toy was in dire need of some repairs. Normally I'd just say get the youngling a new toy. However, this toy was far too valuable to Prowl's psyche and we couldn't risk damaging his young mind. Also, I doubt there was another toy like it as I recognized the toy manufacturer's trademark on the bottom of the left ped. The toy was commissioned and one of a kind.

"Hmm," I mused more affect. "This may take a little while. Jass needs some upgrades. And perhaps a new paint job?"

Prowl nodded biting his bottom lip component.

"Are the upgrades going hurt, Jass?" the youngling worriedly asked.

"Not at all," I chuckled.

"Don't worry, Prowl. Ratchet's the best medic on Cybertron. He's repaired me lots o' times," Ironhide offered with a warm smile.

Unconvinced, fresh tears welled up in Prowl's optics and he quickly climbed back into Ironhide's loving arms, burying his face against the mech's wide chest armor. I chuckled softly as it never amazed me how a tough wrecker like Ironhide was such a softy when it came to younglings. Even more surprising was how the younglings responded to him.

Optimus loved the mech while growing up. And our two resident younglings adored him as well.

"Would ya like to wait outside?" Ironhide asked.

Prowl shook his head.

"I promise Jass will be a better bot after I'm done," I said gathering the necessary materials. "Now, don't be afraid. I'm going to remove Jass' other appendages so I can strengthen the sockets. That way they won't ever separate from his body again."

I didn't even wait for a response, wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. Prowl's stress levels were high and I didn't want him to be that way for too long. It wasn't good for a youngling his age, barely out of sparklinghood. Of course with each appendage I pulled off I heard Prowl warble and saw his doorwings flutter from anxiety out of the corner of my optics.

"Hmm, maybe I should…just in case," I mused.

"Should what?" Ironhide curiously asked.

Without another thought, I detached the toy's head from its torso so I could reinforce that socket as well. Regrettably, it was too much for little Prowl. I heard the mechlet gasp in shock then a moment later the medical bay walls reverberated with his wailing.

"Primus Ratchet! That's just cruel!" Ironhide chastised, covering Prowl's face with one server, gently rocking the him with his other arm. "Do ya get off makin' the little ones cry?"

"What? NO! For pits sake, Prowl look," I ordered grabbing one of my small surgical tools. In mere moments I'd reinforced the socket and neck joint then reattached the head and gave a solid tug. "See, its better now. He's head won't ever come off if you and Bluestreak decide to play tug o' war with the toy."

Prowl had watched, tears still running down his cheek plates. But as I reattached each appendage his whimpers quieted down. And by the time I was putting a fresh coat of paint on the toy the mechlet was sitting on the berth, optics focused on every move I made.

"Now to give him a quick dry and he's as good as new," I smiled, carefully lifting the cloth the toy was cradled in and placed it under a special heating light I use when doing touch ups after weldings.

I smiled to myself when I heard Prowl's soft peds hurry over to my side. Without hesitation, I lifted the young bot up so he could watch the paint dry.

"In just another klick Jass will be ready for you."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Prowl sighed, all signs of his earlier distress gone as if they'd never taken place.

"See, I told ya, Ratchet could fix your toy," Ironhide smiled, rubbing Prowl's helm affectionately.

"By the way, how'd it break?" I asked.

"I was on the shootin' range with Chromia an' the little ones. Prowl had set the toy down for a few clicks when it was his turn. Then when he went to retrieve it, the arm got stuck. I helped by givin' a good yank on it. I guess I was a little too strong. Ripped the arm right off."

"Shooting range? Ironhide, Blue and Prowl are too young."

"I teach them safety first. I always have even when Optimus was as small as them. Besides, little Blue is quite the shot as is Prowl," Ironhide grinned.

I groaned, covering my optics as all kinds of scenarios of doom crossed my processor.

"It's ok Ratchet, Hide taught us to make sure the safety is on properly," Prowl stated rather proudly.

"I'm afraid to ask what else Hide has taught you two mechlets!" I stated, setting Prowl on his peds. "Honestly, Ironhide, what…"

"Are we interrupting?" a femme's voice sounded.

"Mia, just in time! Ratchet just finished fixing Jass," Ironhide smirked, pleased with the interruption. It was not going to spare either of them from a lecture from me for endangering the little ones.

"Good, Bluestreak was getting worried," the femme said, letting go of Bluestreak's hand so he could join Prowl.

I plucked the toy from under the lamp and handed it to Prowl who promptly hugged it close and launched into an explanation to Bluestreak about what I did to fix Jass.

"Blue was worried…I'm gonna have a spark attack because of you two," I grumbled. "Just what are you teaching these young mechlets?"

Ironhide and Chromia had the look of two younglings caught in the act. But to no one's surprise it was Bluestreak who answered my question as the little mechlet had a panache for speaking his processor often or just plain speaking. The words shut up and be quiet were not in Blue's vocabulary.

"Hide taught us that when his berthroom door is locked that means him and Mia are having alone time and not to be disturbed," Bluestreak added cheerfully, doorwings fluttering excitedly. "But I'm confused because he says alone time is fun time but they don't sound like they're having fun."

"You'll understand when you're older," Ironhide snickered instantly earning a glare from me.

I made a quick mental note to make sure Ironhide and Chromia's next maintenance exams as uncomfortable as possible. In fact both seemed to be sensing my thoughts as they were moving away from my reach.

"I would have hoped you had the decency to have them shut their audio receptors during this 'alone time'. I'd rather not have their young processors corrupted. But it seems I'm far too late," I growled.

"But…if we turn off our audio receptors, how will we know when Hide and Mia are done interfacing?" Prowl innocently asked.

Let it never be said that Ironhide was slow. I've seen differently on the battlefield when he's moved to save our Prime. Only I didn't realize he could be any faster until now as he and Chromia bolted from my medical bay leaving a bewildered Prowl and Bluestreak in their wake.

"You can run but you can't hide!" I shouted as I reached down and took hold of the mechlets' hands. "Come on. Let's see if you can recharge with uncle Optimus tonight."

"Why?" Bluestreak asked.

"Because Hide was bad again," Prowl answered knowingly.


End file.
